The New Generation
by moonxxdark
Summary: Evil is once again appearing on Earth. This time it's up to the new Senshi to save the world. Luna, Artemis, and Diana set off to Earth to find the new generation. But what happens when ChibiUsa learns she has been denied becoming the next Sailor Moon?
1. Search for the Saviors

_A/N: This story is based off a short, humorous cross-over fanfic my friend Kira wrote. The basis for this story is hers, but she allowed me to expand on it and make it more serious. It's also no longer a cross-over._

Chapter 1: Search for the New Saviors

A mystical palace shone brightly against the dark sky of the moon, its silvery walls gleaming in a luminescent glow that seemed to come from the very palace itself. A dome-like barrier shimmered faintly, surrounding the palace. Within the barrier greenery and flowers grew, watered by silver rivers and fountains. Far away in the sky, hovering like a tiny blue dot, Earth shone in the moon's sky.

Watching the moon-like Earth stood a young woman. Long blond hair hung down her back from two buns that rested on top of her head, flowing down to join with the folds of her shimmering white gown. Her slender hands rested on the rails of the balcony she stood upon as she gazed into the sky. Her blue eyes slid down to rest upon the figure of a second young woman who knelt not far from her, examining the large red flowers that bloomed around a fountain outside of the palace.

The second woman almost mirrored the appearance of the blond watching her. Her long pink hair was held in a similar style as the other woman's, and the delicate features of her face resembled a slightly younger version of her watcher. Even her dress matched the one of the older woman's. Sensing that she was being watched, the pink-haired woman looked up at the balcony of the palace. The two smiled at one another as their eyes met, and then the pink-haired one turned back to the flowers.

The blonde's smile faded into a sorrowful gaze as she watched the woman who was her daughter blissfully at peace in the garden. A man dressed in a tuxedo walked onto the balcony to join the blond, taking her hand in his own. She raised her eyes to meet his. "Well?" she asked softly, afraid to know the answer.

The man shook his head grimly. "I'm sorry, Serenity."

The woman turned back to her daughter. "I suppose I knew it would happen. I just hoped…" She broke off and turned back to her husband, Mamoru. "You haven't told her yet?"

"Not yet," he replied. "Would you like me to?"

"No," Serenity said. "I should be the one to tell her. I just hope she doesn't take it too hard."

Before Mamoru could reply, a blue-haired woman wearing a yellow dress walked onto the balcony. "I was told to come see you, Queen Serenity," she said.

"Luna, I've told you before, you don't have to use formalities with me. It's too strange," Serenity said.

Luna smiled. "Yes, but regardless of that, you are still a queen, and must behave accordingly. Have you not learned that by now?"

"Nevertheless, you are my friend, and as your queen I must insist that you do not use formalities.""Very well. I will only use the formalities when there are others around."

Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Luna. That means a lot to me." Once again, her smile faded to a strained look. "Luna, I assume you know why you were called here."

Luna nodded, her own face one of sorrow. "About the Princess?"

"Yes. The test results have returned. They were positive." Serenity told her. Her voice broke into a sob, and a few tears escaped from her blue eyes.

Mamoru placed a strong arm around her and held her close against his chest. "Don't push yourself," he whispered. "I will tell her the rest."

He turned his face to Luna. "You know that the evil that once plagued planet Earth has begun to return once again. The Sailor Senshi must once again awaken to fight this evil."

"Small Lady cannot become Sailor Moon, though," Luna finished in a grave voice. Mamoru nodded and Serenity let out another sob and buried her face farther in his jacket.

"You wish for me to go and find _her_, then," Luna said.

"Yes," Mamoru said. "We would like for you, Artemis, and Diana to return to Earth and find all of the girls who will become the new saviors of Earth."

"Yes, of course." Luna laid a hand on Serenity's shoulder. "Please try not to worry. I'm sure everything will work out."

Serenity lifted a tear-streaked face from Mamoru's shoulder to look at the blue-haired woman standing beside her. "Thank you, Luna. You really are a good friend."

---

Two teenage girls pushed their way through the student-crowded walkway of the open campus high school. "Why do people have to stand in the middle of the walkway?" cried the taller of the two, a brunette Goth with green eyes and shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail.

"Because, they're retarded," the second girl replied simply in a tone that matched the annoyance of the girl walking beside her. She was short, with red hair held back in a clip, dressed in all black like her friend.

"Grrr…Those stupid stupid-heads!" the brunette muttered.

"Nice description, Yori," the redhead laughed.

"Oh, shut up! There's nothing better to describe them!" the girl named Yori cried in response.

"You do have a point," the other girl agreed.

Finally, the girls reached their destination—a green electrical box surrounded by students who had labeled themselves 'The Green Box Kids'. These students consisted of Goths, punks, Emo kids, and anime/manga freaks.

As they approached the group of students surrounding the box, the two girls heard an all too familiar voice scream, "YORI! KIYOKO!" and a blond-headed girl wearing an orange Kyo-hat raced toward them.

"Oh god. It's Bumu-chan," the redhead, Kiyoko, mumbled to her friend, referring to the blonde's nickname which they had fondly given her.

The hyper blond reached her two friends and jumped on them, causing them to stumble back under her weight. "Bumu-chan, get off of me." Kiyoko said.

Bumu-chan released Yori and Kiyoko and opened her mouth to say something else, but they were saved by a girl with black spiky hair, who grabbed the blond and pulled her back. "Bumu-chan, are you being stupid again?" the black-haired girl asked.

"Noo!" Bumu-chan cried in a whiny tone, but the others ignored her.

"Oooh! Shiny!" Yori suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Kiyoko's hand and staring at the red-stoned ring on her hand, embedded with the word 'bloody' written in kanji.

"Yes, Yori," Kiyoko replied. "Are you just noticing this?"

Yori did not reply but continued to stare open-mouthed at the ring, until Kiyoko jerked her hand away. "Awww!" Yori whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Aww. Did Kiyoko take the shiny away, Yori?" asked the black-haired girl, Kaito, wrapping a comforting arm around Yori's shoulders.

"Uh huh," Yori said, nodding.

At that moment, the bell rang, signaling the students to report to homeroom. The four girls gathered their things and headed toward their buildings. "Oh, don't forget to meet at the side entrance of the gym for the torture—I mean pep rally!" Kiyoko called as they walked away.

---

A shining, translucent bubble hovered in the air above Earth. Sitting in the center of the bubble were three cats—one black, one white, and one grey—each with a crescent moon glinting on their foreheads.Slowly, the bubble lowered until it reached the Earth's surface, and then disappeared, leaving the cats standing on the ground. The felines yawned and stretched their legs and backs.

"Well," the black cat who was actually Luna said, "what now?"

"We should probably split up and try to find the Senshi," Artemis replied, turning his white face around to look at their surroundings. "I doubt they'll all be in the same place like last time. The circumstances are different this time around."

The two female cats nodded. "Shall we go, then?" Luna asked.

The others nodded and they split up into their separate directions.

---

Kiyoko, Yori, Kaito, and Bumu walked out of the gym along with the other 3000 students heading to their classes. Kiyoko rubbed her ears, which were throbbing in pain after the unending roar of noise during the pep rally which had just ended. "Stupid pep rallies," she muttered.

"I'm just glad we got to get our of class," Yori commented.

"Yeah, well it doesn't change the fact that my eardrums are about to burst," Kiyoko stated.

Walking in front of them, Kaito suddenly stopped, causing Yori to almost run into her. "Kaito! Why'd you do that?" Yori demanded.

Kaito knelt down on the ground and held out her hand to the bushes. "Here, kitty, kitty!" she called softly.The other three looked more closely into the bushes and spotted a black cat with a golden crescent moon on its forehead. The cat edged toward Kaito and sniffed her hand.

"Hey! It's Luna!" Yori cried excitedly.The cat looked up at Yori's voice and eyed her curiously.

"Kitty!" Bumu-chan yelled, leaping forward and trying to grab the cat, which dashed back into the bushes.Kiyoko and Yori grabbed the blond and held her back.

"Good job, you scared it. Moron." Kiyoko scolded.The cat cautiously walked toward Kiyoko, careful to stay far away from Bumu. The cats blue eyes stared widely up at the redhead.

"Kiyoko, are you secretly a Sailor Senshi?" Yori asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Yes, I'm actually Sailor Saturn, and I'm going to be taken over by Mistress 9," Kiyoko said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Yori replied in a tone of false victory. "That cat does look like Luna though. She even has the crescent."

Kiyoko eyed the cat. "That is odd. But whatever, we're going to be late for class."

The four girls continued on their way. Hidden in the bushes, the black cat silently followed the short redhead, careful to not be spotted by any of the other students.


	2. Awaken! The Sailor of Destruction and th

Chapter 2: Awaken! The Sailor of Destruction and the Guardian of Time

Kiyoko sat at her desk in her Algebra II class, painstakingly taking the notes her twenty-something teacher Ms. Mac was writing on the board. As she finished the last of the example problems, she gave a sigh of relief and set her pencil down, leaning back in her chair for a short break while the other students finished.

A soft mew from down below caught her attention. Looking down, she saw the Luna lookalike cat from earlier sitting beside her bookbag. Kiyoko glanced quickly at the teacher to make sure she hadn't noticed. Fortunately, Ms. Mac was now working out the example problems for the students and had her back turned to Kiyoko's desk. Kiyoko bent down to look at the cat. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

The cat meowed again, sounding almost apologetic. Kiyoko shook her head. As if the cat could really understand her. She sat back up in her chair and started to check the answers to the math problems.

"Kiyoko! Is that your cat?" Ms. Mac's voice said.

Oops. Kiyoko looked up at Ms. Mac, who was staring down at the cat, arms crossed over her chest. "Well, no. She just kinda…followed me here," Kiyoko explained.

"Alright. Well, just make sure you take it with you when you leave," Ms. Mac said, turning her attention back to the board. Thank god for Ms. Mac.

As soon as the teacher had turned her back, the class erupted in a resounding "Awww!" from all the girls, and soon a group of girls was surrounding Kiyoko's desk, all trying to pet the frightened looking cat.

Ms. Mac made a half-hearted attempt to bring order back to her class, then gave up and joined the group of girls. She was too much of a giggly girl herself to let her students have all the fun.

The happy class was disrupted by the principle's voice coming over the speakers. At first the teens ignored him, but they quieted as they realized what he was saying. "—will now be releasing all schools in the Cobb County district, as well as other counties. These schools will be closed until further notice by the state. When the bell rings, please make an orderly exit and proceed home in the normal way."

Shocked chattering pervaded the room, as the students discussed why they were being let out of school. The bell rang, releasing them from class, and they poured out, still talking in excited voices.

Kiyoko's friend Lulu turned to her from her desk diagonal to Kiyoko's as Kiyoko gathered her things. "Do you think it was a terrorist threat?" Lulu asked in a frightened whisper.

Kiyoko shook her head in an 'I don't know' manner, and she and Lulu walked out of the classroom. "I don't know," she replied. "It's possible. Our school _is_ one of the ten most likely places to be attacked by terrorists, but that doesn't explain why they're letting schools out across the state."

"That's true. Maybe the governor's being stupid about the whole gas issue again and is closing schools because of that again," Lulu suggested.

"Maybe," Kiyoko agreed, though she doubted it. She stopped where the path outside made a bend toward the parking lot. "I have to go this way, but I'll call you if I find anything out. Yori too," she said.

"Oh that's right. You drive don't you?" Lulu asked. "Ok then. I guess I'll see you later."

Kiyoko waved as Lulu headed for the buses, then turned back to the parking lot. She pondered why school was suddenly letting out as she walked toward her car. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she did not notice the black cat had followed her and hopped into her car when she opened the door.

---

Yori pulled into her driveway, and hopped out of the car, grabbing her bookbag, she walked into the house. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" she called, setting down her bookbag.

Her mother came into the kitchen. "Hi, honey," she said. "We heard about the schools closing. Your father and I have been watching the news."

Yori followed her mother into the living room, where her father was seated in his chair watching the news. She and her mother sat on the couch. "Schools across the country have been closed," the newsreporter was saying, "but as of now, we have no information as to why."

"They don't know anything?" Yori asked.

Her dad shook his head. "The government hasn't released any information."

"Weird," she commented. "I'm going to go to Kiyoko's house, ok?"

Her parents gave their approval, and she ran to get her cell phone to inform Kiyoko.

---

Kiyoko sat on her unmade bed, watching the news on the miniature television on the other side of the room. Sitting on the bed beside her, her phone rang. Picking it up, she looked at the caller ID. Sure enough, it was Yori, as she had expected.

Kiyoko answered the phone in her usual way. "Moshi moshi?"

"Kiyoko! I'm coming over!" Yori's voice sang across the line.

"Ok," Kiyoko replied. "I'll see you in a minute."

Kiyoko hung up the phone, and five minutes later the doorbell rang. Hopping from her bed, Kiyoko ran to answer the door. Having Yori live so close came in so handy sometimes. "Did you see the news?" Yori asked as Kiyoko let her in.

"Yeah, they haven't released any information. My parents aren't home, but they called right after you did. My dad is coming home now since Cumberland closed as well," she said, referring to the private school her dad taught at.

"Ok," Yori said. She followed Kiyoko back to her room. "Hey! It's that cat!"

"Huh?" Kiyoko followed Yori's gaze to the corner of her bed, where a small black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead was sitting. "Again? That cat has been following me all day. I guess she hopped in my car when I wasn't looking."

Yori giggled. "That's because she's Luna, and she's come here because we're the Sailor Senshi and we have to save the world from monsters."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Of course, Yori. Because you know that makes so much sense."

"Actually, that is precisely correct," the cat said.

"AAH!" Yori screamed and jumped about five feet in the air. She ran over to the bed to peer at the cat. "Whoa! You really can talk!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I can," the cat, Luna, replied. "All cats from the moon can."

Kiyoko joined the wide-eyed Yori at the bed. "So, you really are Luna? From Sailor Moon?" the redhead asked.

The cat nodded. "I am, and as—Yori?—said, I've come to Earth to awaken the new Sailor Senshi. I have to admit, I was a bit surprised that I would find Saturn and Pluto first, but it matters not," she explained.

Yori suddenly grabbed Kiyoko's shoulders and started shaking her excitedly. "Kiyoko! Do you realize what this means?!" the brunette cried. "It means that Sailor Moon is real, and _we're_ two of the Sailor Senshi!"

Kiyoko opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, a loud rumbling interrupted her, and the ground suddenly began to shake so that the girls lost their balance. "It's as I thought," Luna said when the shaking stopped, leaving Yori lying on her face in the middle of the floor and Kiyoko grasping the bed for dear life. "Earth is beginning to respond to the changes."

The cat hopped down from the bed so that she stood between the two girls. The golden crescent moon on her forehead glowed, and two transformation sticks attached to loops of string, one purple, one green, appeared in the air in front of her, and fell onto the ground with a clatter. "Hurry! You must transform immediately!" Luna cried earnestly.

The two girls each picked up a stick. Yori grabbed the green one, and Kiyoko grabbed the purple one. "Hey," Yori said, pulling at hers and causing the bottom part to come off, revealing a pen, "these are actually pens."

"Yes. We made some modifications on the transformation items so they would be less noticeable in everyday life," Luna explained. "We also added string so that you could wear them around your necks and not have to worry about losing them."

"Well, that's handy," Kiyoko commented.

Yori stared at her pen, and then her face brightened into a wide smile. "I want to try it!" she cried. She held the pen up into the air and yelled, "Pluto Planet Power! Makeup!" The two girls stared at the pen for a moment, waiting for something to happen, and when nothing did, Yori withdrew her hand from the air and glared at the pen. "Stupid thing! Why isn't it working?"

"That was the transformation phrase for the original Sailor Pluto," Luna said. "I imagine yours will be different."

"How do we know what to say, then?" Kiyoko asked.

The black cat sat on the ground and turned her serious blue eyes on each of the girls in turn. "Just listen to your heart," she said. "The pens should have triggered the Sailors in you to begin awakening. They will know what to do."

The two girls nodded and closed their eyes, focusing their thoughts. Suddenly, they both opened their eyes and held their pens in the air. "Saturn Shining Power! Makeup!" Kiyoko cried, as Yori cried at the same time, "Pluto Shining Power! Makeup!"

Light suddenly flashed around them as their bodies rose glowing into the air, moving of their own accord. Sailor outfits replaced their normal clothing, and symbols gleamed on their foreheads, turning into shining tiaras. Their bodies stopped glowing, and they landed gently back on the ground, and a long scythe appeared in Kiyoko's now gloved hand, while a key-shaped staff appeared in Yori's.

"That-was-so-cool." Yori stated simply, staring at her clothing.

Kiyoko nodded her agreement, also staring at her change of clothes and examining the scythe with wide eyes. The two girls glanced up at each other, and their eyes widened in shock. Kiyoko's chin length red hair had grown so that it now hung passed her waist, and it had changed to a deep purple. Yori's hair as well had changed. It maintained the same length, except that it had grown about two inches, but it was now dark green.

"See, now this makes so much more sense than us just changing clothes and noone being able to recognize us," Kiyoko, now Sailor Saturn, commented. "We still look the same, but with our hair being different, at a glance or a distance we aren't recognizable."

Yori/Sailor Pluto nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I never did get that about Sailor Moon. In the manga at least they had masks, but in the anime?"

"Well, actually," Luna intervened, "the original Senshi's hair also changed. The people of Earth just messed the details of the story up a bit."

Saturn rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Pluto giggled. "Yeah, really."

Saturn now turned to Luna. "So, what now? Do you think you could explain what's going on, or do we need to go fight someone first?"

Luna shook her head. "I sense no enemies at the moment, so I can explain at least a little, though I don't know much myself. What would you like to know?"

"Well, first of all, why are you having to awaken us? Is it related to that earthquake just now, and is that why schools are closing? Is the government somehow aware of what's going on?" Saturn asked.

"To answer your first question, I have been sent to Earth by Queen Serenity and King Mamoru to find the new generation of Sailor Senshi. For some reason, we don't know why, evil is starting to spread across Earth again. We expect monsters to be appearing anytime now, and if that earthquake is anything to go by, that may very well be this very day. As for the government, they do seem to have caught on that something is wrong. It happened the last time as well, though once again, that detail was left out of the story. We've also been able to pinpoint the origin of the evil to somewhere around here, which works out quite well for now since all of the Sailor Senshi should have been sent to the same general area."

"Wait," Pluto interrupted. "When you say we were 'sent' here, does that mean we aren't actually our parents children?"

"Well, yes and no," Luna began to answer, but she was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing in the other room.

"Uh oh. That would be my dad," Saturn said. "I don't want him to see us like this. Not yet, at least. Luna, how do we untransform?"

"Just focus on returning to your original form, and that should work," Luna replied.

The girls nodded and tried it. It worked, and in a flash of light their regular clothes reappeared and their hair returned to its normal state, just as Kiyoko's dad knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Kiyoko called, motioning for Luna to hide under the bed, which she did.

Kiyoko's dad stuck his head in the room. "I'm home girls," he stated the obvious. "Do you want to order some pizza?"

The girls nodded eagerly and followed him out of the room. Before she left, Kiyoko turned back to her bed. "Stay hidden for now, unless something happens," she told Luna. "We'll come back after we eat."

---

_A/N: I am having way too much fun writing this story. In case you were wondering, both Kira and I thought it would make sense to have the new Senshi look slightly different from the originals. After all, they are different people. Also the same for the transformation phrases, and later the attacks (which is going to be a pain in the butt, cuz Kira didn't make those, so I have to come up with them on my own. Any suggestions would be appreciated)._


	3. First Battle

Chapter 3: First Battle

Kiyoko and Yori scarfed down their pizza as quickly as they could without seeming too outlandish, then hurried back to Kiyoko's room, where Luna awaited them, curled up on the back corner of Kiyoko's bed so that she was hidden behind the pillow. Although the girls had hurried as much as they could, it was already well past six o' clock, and the sky was beginning to darken.

"Luna? Where are you?" Kiyoko asked as she and Yori entered the room, closing the door behind them.

Luna sat up at Kiyoko's voice, yawned and stretched, then padded over to sit on the edge of the bed. Kiyoko and Yori sat crosslegged beside her. Luna yawned again, then turned her eyes to the two teenagers beside her. "I was wondering," she said. "Why is that you two have Japanese names, even though this is the United States?"

"Oh, that," the two girls said at the same time.

"These aren't our real names," Kiyoko explained. "They're just nicknames we gave ourselves because we don't like our original names."

"What are your real names, then?" Luna asked curiously.

Kiyoko made a face. "Eloise. It's so…old timey."

"Mine's just as bad," Yori stated. "Charity. What kind of parent names their child something like _that_?"

Luna chuckled. "Alright then. Personally, I think you're names are quite lovely. Charity is a wonderful, inspiring name, and Eloise is very graceful sounding." The girl rolled their eyes, causing Luna to giggle again. "But, since you two seem to prefer your nicknames, Kiyoko and Yori it is."

"Thank you," Kiyoko muttered.

Yori bounced up and down on the bed excitedly. "So what now? Do we get to go fight monsters?"

Luna's face turned serious. "Yes, I suppose we should get down to business." She glanced at the girls. "You do realize what this means? You two are the only ones who can do this job, but it will be very stressful, and it will involve risking your lives."

Kiyoko and Yori nodded. "We understand," Kiyoko told Luna, and Yori nodded her agreement.

"I hope you do," Luna said grimly. The three sat in silence for a long moment. Luna looked up, her crescent glistening brightly. "I sense something!" she exclaimed, standing and hopping off the bed. She turned to the girls. "Quickly! Transform!"

Nodding, the girls stood as well, and grabbed the pens from where they hung under their shirts. They shouted the transformation phrases, and their clothing changed to their fighting attire.

"Come on, lets go," Luna whispered. Saturn opened the door, and Luna led the way through the house to the front door.

Saturn grabbed the key from the drawer beside the door, and reached to unlock it just as her mother opened the door, home from work. She gasped at the sight of the two standing in front of her. "What are you two doing?" she demanded. "It's way too late for you to be runnning around the neighborhood, especially dressed like that!" she added, eyeing the slightly skimpy skirts and body suits.

Saturn sighed, grumbling to herself. "Look, Mom, we'll explain later. For now just _please_ let us go! It's really important!"

Possibly sensing the urgency in her daughter's voice, the woman sparingly gave her approval. "Fine, just make sure you're back by eight."

"Yeah, okay. Now let us go!" Saturn muttered, pushing past her mother, Yori following timidly behind. Luna slipped unseen around the woman's legs and hurried to catch up with the girls.

"Luna, where is the monster?" Saturn asked. "Lets hurry, before my mom changes her mind."

Luna nodded. "I believe it's this way," she said, running ahead of the Sailor Senshi.

Pluto and Saturn followed, squinting in the dark to keep sight of the black feline. Luna led them out of the neighborhood, and out onto the road. Running along the sidewalk for about ten minutes, she turned into the elementary school not too far from Kiyoko's house, where she slowed her pace.

"It should be somewhere around here," Luna told them.

The girls peered through the dark. Cautiously, they walked along the school grounds, alert for any sound or movement. As they reached the playground, Pluto suddenly pointed amidst the equipment. "Look! There!" she whispered.

Saturn and Luna followed her finger. A strange, dark cloud hovered a few feet away from them. Bolts of purple and yellow electricity shot from it occasionally, as though it was charged with some sort of dark energy. "What is it?" Saturn asked.

"A dark portal," was Luna's whispered reply. "The monsters come from those. One should appear from this one any moment. Are you ready?"

Immediately as the cat finished saying this, a large bolt of purple electricity shot from the portal, and a monster emerged. It was blueish-green in color, tall, with praying mantis claws for arms, and a spiny head covered by a bronze helmet.

"Ew, it's really ugly," Pluto commented in a disgusted tone. "Let's hurry up and kill it!"

The monster turned beady red eyes onto the trio. "_You_? Kill _me_?" it cried in a loud, raspy voice. It laughed. "Fear me, weakling humans! For I am the great, the powerful, the terrible GRRGSH!" The monster broke off in a loud, gurgling scream, for Saturn had ripped it in half with her scythe, and disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

"I never understood why people always listened to those ridiculous, long speeches," Saturn stated, walking back to the other two, who were staring at her wide-eyed. "It makes so much more sense to just take care of them while they're busy being conceited."

Pluto frowned, sticking her bottom lip out. "Meanie! I didn't get to do anything!" she cried.

Saturn shrugged. "Well, you were too slow! What do you want me to do about it?"

Pluto crossed her arms over her chest with a "Hmph!", and proceeded to pout.

"Well done, Saturn!" Luna praised the purple-clothed Senshi, walking beside her in the direction of her home. "You took care of that monster without even breaking a sweat!"

"Oh sure. Take her side," Pluto muttered under her breath.

"Pluto, if you don't get your butt over here right now, we're going to leave you alone in the dark!" Saturn called threateningly.

The green-haired girl shrieked, and ran to catch up with her friend and the cat, forgetting that she was supposed to be angry at the prospect of being left alone in a deserted schoolyard in the middle of the night.

---

Later that night, after the girls had returned, untransformed, to Kiyoko's home, they sat on the couch of the living room with Kiyoko's mom and Luna. Kiyoko's father had already gone to bed, leaving them alone with the rather angry woman.

"Now, about that explanation you promised," Kiyoko's mother said.

Kiyoko took a deep breath, trying to ready the words she would use to explain this in the best possible way. "Okay, Mom. You know about Sailor Moon, right?" Kiyoko's mom nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Well, all of that was actually true."

Kiyoko's mother laughed. "Alright, you girls have been watching way too much anime!" she said. "Was this another one of your little dressup games?"

Kiyoko sighed. "Mom, it wasn't a game, okay?" She pulled out her pen, and motioned for Yori to do the same. "Sailor Moon, and the rest of the Sailor Senshi are real. Now the world is being threatened by evil again, so we, the new Senshi, have to go and save it. Look, these are our transformation pens."

Her mother looked at the pens. She opened her mouth to say something, undoubtedly still not believing Kiyoko's words, but Luna chose that moment to break in. "What your daughter says is true," the feline said.

The poor woman nearly jumped out of her skin, and she stared in disbelief at the black cat sitting on the table in front of her. "Kiyoko, that cat…did it just--?"

"Yes, Mom. Do you believe me now?"

The woman continued to stare at the cat. "So this is—"

"Luna, from Sailor Moon," Kiyoko said.

Her mother nodded stiffly. "Then…you two are really—"

"The Sailor Senshi, and we have to protect the Earth from evil," Kiyoko finished once again.

The woman still appeared to be in shock, but then her face grew stern. She turned to her daughter. "This had better not interfere with your school work."

The redhead sighed again. "Don't worry, Mom, it won't. But even if it does, I think saving the world is a _little_ more important."

"Well, if your grades start to drop, I'm afraid Luna is just going to have to find someone to take your place."

"Mom. It doesn't work like that. _I'm_ the only one who can do this."

Kiyoko's mother sat in silence again, and then nodded. "Alright. If it's the only way."

"It is."

Another silence, and then Yori jumped up from the couch. "So! Whose hungry?" she cried, shoving her fist in the air.

Glad for a distraction, Kiyoko hopped up as well, and followed Yori into the kitchen which was joint with the living room. Digging in the freezer, she pulled out two fudgesicles, handing one to the brunette beside her. The two girls ate their icecream happily, and Kiyoko's mother proceeded to bed, still a little in shock about what she had just heard.

Once Kiyoko's mom had gone, she and Yori exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Smiling, and chuckling as well, Luna ran to the counter and hopped up on it so that she was on the same level as the girls. The three laughed happily together.


	4. Training and Tracking

Chapter 4: Training and Tracking

At four o' clock in the morning, the day after they had learned they were Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, Luna led a very sleepy Yori and Kiyoko to the empty elementary school yard.

"Whyyy do we have to get up so early?" moaned Yori, dragging her feet along the dew wet ground.

"Because, it's the best time to train without having to worry about being seen," Luna replied. "Now hurry up."

Yori groaned again, but obediently followed the black cat to the playground where they had fought the monster the previous night. Luna stopped. "There now," she said. "This is the perfect place for you to do training. It's well hidden from sight, and we can use the equipment to practice acrobatics with." The drowsy brunette let out a long moan.

"Come on, Yori. I'm tired too," Kiyoko said. "We need to train, though. How else are we going to fight monsters? I doubt all of them will be easy as the one last night was."

"She's right," said Luna. "As time passes, the monsters will grow stronger and stronger. You need to be prepared."

Yori sighed. "Yeah, I know. That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it, though."

"Alright. Now that that's settled, you can go ahead and transform," Luna told them.

The two girls nodded, and transformed into their Senshi states. "Okay! Lets go!" Pluto shouted, shoving her fist into the air. Luna and Saturn exchanged glances, and rolled their eyes at the bi-polar girl.

"Alright, first I want you to work on agility. Do some warm-up stretches, and then I'll test you on your agility," Luna instructed.

"Aw! Why can't we work on our powers first?" Pluto whined.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Besides, I thought you liked gymnastics?" Saturn pointed out.

"I do, just not at four o' clock in the morning," the green-haired girl muttered. "And it's easy enough for you to say. You do ballet."

"I quit ballet four years ago!"

"So? You're still in better shape than me."

"Saturn, you took ballet?" Luna asked, and the purple-haired Senshi nodded. "That will probably come in handy, then."

---

Thirty minutes later, the girls were performing various acrobatic movements on the playground equipment, following whatever the black feline instructed them too. As Pluto had expected, Saturn performed considerably better than she did.

"Saturn, that's excellent!" Luna cried, after the girl performed a particularly difficult stunt on the monkey bars with ease. "I think you can move on to the next step in your training for today. Don't worry, Pluto," she added, when Pluto opened her mouth to complain. "You're doing fairly well yourself. Why don't you take a break while I explain to Saturn what I'd like her to do?" Pluto nodded her agreement, and hopped off the playground equipment, taking a seat on the grass.

Luna turned to Saturn. "Now, Saturn, I assume you know of the extent of the previous Sailor Saturn's power?"

Saturn nodded. "She's the Sailor of destruction."

"Yes," Luna said. "From what I've sensed, I don't think you're powers are quite as strong as hers, but just to be on the safe side, I don't think you should try using your powers just yet."

Saturn looked slightly disappointed at this, but nodded her agreement. "What will I do, then?" she asked.

"For now, I want you to do some meditating. The clearer your mind is, the easier time you'll have controlling your powers when you do use them. So go ahead and begin."

Obeying, Saturn sat crosslegged on the ground, and began meditating.

While Sailor Saturn meditated, Luna walked over to Sailor Pluto, who had been watching them from a short distance away. "Back to acrobatics?" she asked when Luna approached her.

Luna smiled at her. "I think you've done enough for today. Why don't we work on your powers a little? Especially since Saturn won't be able to use hers for awhile."

"Yay!" Pluto shouted, jumping up in excitement. "Lets get started!"

Luna scanned their surroundings. "Lets go over there," she said, nodding toward a clearing some ways away from the playground and the school building. "I think it would be better if you didn't accidentally destroy any of the school property."

Pluto made a face. "Do you really think I'll be that bad?" she asked.

The cat chuckled. "Hopefully not, but better safe than sorry, right?"

Pluto smiled. "Yep! Lets go!" She ran to the clearing, Luna at her heels. "So, do I get to use Dead Scream, or our attacks different too?"

"You're attacks will be different as well," Luna replied.

"Darn. That was my favorite attack, too," Pluto said. "Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."

Luna smiled, somewhat surprised at the normally whiny girl's optimism on the subject. "I don't know the name of your attacks. You'll have to do what you did with the transformation phrase."

Pluto nodded in understanding, and closed her eyes, clutching her key-shaped staff. A look of knowing came over her, and she opened her eyes. Holding her staff in the air, she twirled around, and whispered, "Death Curse Pulsar." The red Garnet Orb on the tip of her staff began to glow as she came to stop, pointing her staff in the air in front of her. A glowing ball of red light shot from the orb.

"Well done!" Luna cried, once the attack had subsided. "Only, next time try to aim somewhere a little more…open."

"Huh?" Pluto asked, turning to look at the place the ball of light had shot at. "Oh…" In the forest several yards away, a wide path of destroyed trees now stretched for miles. "That's not good, is it?" she asked.

"No," Luna said. "Perhaps that's enough for today."

Pluto nodded, and the two went to get Saturn.

---

"I can't believe you managed to destroy half the forest!" Kiyoko gasped at Yori in between fits of laughter.

"Oh shut up!" Yori cried defensively. "And it was not _half_!"

"Fine. A fourth," Kiyoko said.

Yori crossed her arms, leaning back on Kiyoko's bed and glaring at the wall, she attempted to ignore the laughing redhead sitting beside her.

The door to Kiyoko's bedroom opened, and Luna entered, carrying something in her mouth. She ran and hopped up on the bed between them, dropping the something on the mattress. "Girls! Good news!" she said excitedly.

"What is it?" Yori asked, sitting up to peer at the object. It looked a tiny, miniature computer, about the size of a handheld game system.

"This is a tracking device," Luna explained. "King Mamoru sent it, with regards from the previous Sailor Mercury. It sends out signals, which can track a monster from anywhere in the world. This way, when monsters start appearing in other places, we'll know about it!"

Kiyoko picked up the small computer. "Wow. That's really handy. Thank god for Ami!"

"Yes, I know!" Luna cried. "It can also read signals from other computers. They've sent one to Artemis and Diana as well, so we'll be able to communicate with them!"

"Hey, cool!" Yori exclaimed, grabbing the computer from Kiyoko's hands. "Does this mean we can spy on people, like the government and stuff, too?"

Kiyoko snatched the computer back. "Yori, we aren't going to spy on the government, or anyone else. This is strictly for Sailor work," she scolded.

Yori crossed her arms again. "You're no fun."

Kiyoko rolled her eyes, and placed the tracking device on the bed in front of Luna. "Lets contact Artemis and Diana, then! Maybe they've found some of the other Senshi!"

As she said this, the screen suddenly flashed on, and Artemis's furry white face appeared. "Oh, Luna! Good!" he said.

"Artemis!" Luna cried happily. "Have you made any progress?"

Artemis shook his head. "Not yet," he replied. "How about you?"

"Actually, I found two of them yesterday. Meet Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto." She nodded for Yori and Kiyoko to show themselves on the screen, and they leaned over.

"Hmm," Artemis said thoughtfully. "That's a rather interesting pair to find first."

"Yes, that's what I thought as well," Luna replied. "They seem very responsible though, all things considered, and they've been doing exceptionally well. Last night, Saturn destroyed a monster within only a few seconds, and this morning, Pluto nearly mastered her attack on the first try. The only problem was her aim, but other than that, she did very well."

"That's good then. Though, I'm a little worried that a monster would appear in front of them so soon. I suppose we're just lucky it popped up where they could take care of it."

Luna nodded. "Have you contacted Diana yet?"

Artemis frowned. "I haven't been able to reach her," he said. "I'm worried. I hope she's alright."

A worried look crossed over Luna's face. "Oh dear," she said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she just hasn't received her tracker yet," Artemis said in an attempt to reassure Luna. "I'll keep trying, and if I get a hold of her, I'll let you know."

Luna nodded, though she still looked worried. "I'll do the same," she said.

"I have to go now," Artemis told her. "Take care of yourself, and try not to worry too much."

"You as well," Luna said. Artemis nodded, and then the screen flickered out.

The three sat in silence for a moment. "Luna, are you okay?" Kiyoko asked finally.

Luna smiled at her and nodded, attempting to hide her anxiety.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm sure Diana's fine," Yori said gently. "We can try to contact her later."

Before Luna could say anything, the screen suddenly flickered on again, and a red light began blinking on and off in the top right corner. Luna grabbed the device, and started punching buttons. "A monster has appeared in a shopping center near here," she told them, pushing the computer over so they could see.

"We know where that is," Kiyoko said, and Yori nodded.

The two girls jumped up, and Yori grabbed her purse, fishing out her keys. "Come on, we'll take my car," she said.

---

Yori came to a screeching stop in the parking lot of the shopping center five minutes later, having sped the whole way there. She and Kiyoko hopped quickly out of the car, followed by Luna. People were running screaming past them, hurrying to get into cars and speed away. Already, a mini traffic jam was beginning to spring up. They cringed as a blue convertible collided into the side of a tan-colored van.

"This doesn't look too good," Kiyoko said.

"Yeah," Yori agreed.

Quickly, the two girls hid as best they could between Yori's car and the car beside them. Shouting the phrases, they transformed into their Senshi outfits, then ran out to find the source of the chaos surrounding them.

It did not take long. Not far away from where they had parked, a large, ogre-like monster was stomping through the parking lot, roaring and taking swipes at people with its oversized hands.

"Come on, lets lead it away from all these people," Saturn said.

"Okay," Pluto said. She ran closer to the monster. "Hey, stupid!" she yelled. "Why don't you come here so I can kick your ass!"

The creature roared angrily, and began running very quickly towards Pluto. "Oh crap! That thing's faster than I expected!" she exclaimed, running after Saturn and Luna, who had already begun to run away.

"Thanks for waiting," Pluto gasped sarcastically as she caught up with her companion.

"Just doing my duty," Saturn replied. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the monster had nearly caught up to them. Grabbing her scythe tightly in her right hand, she quickly bent down, swinging the Glaive so that its blade caught the ogre in the left leg, causing it to falter.

"Good thinking, Saturn," Luna said beside them. "That should slow it down at least a little."

The three ran to the backlot of the shopping center, and then Luna stopped them. "I think this is as far as we're going to get."

The girls nodded, and turned to face the monster, which was limping towards them. "You! You'll pay!" it roared. "For I am the great and terrible—"

Saturn and Pluto rolled their eyes as the ugly monster broke into its lengthy speech. Saturn nodded meaningfully at Pluto, who also nodded. Staff in hand, she twirled around, whispering, "Death Curse Pulsar," and the red ball of light shot out at the monster, hitting it powerfully in the stomach. The monster let out one final roar, and disentegrated into ash.

---

_A/N: If you're wondering when the other Sailors are going to come in, I plan on having one come in next chapter._


	5. The Sailor of Strength Makes Her Appeara

_A/N: Yay! This chapter was so much fun to write! I think this girl may be my favorite character. _

Chapter 5: The Sailor of Strength Makes Her Appearance

A girl sat at the table of a small, airy kitchen, sipping a glass of orange juice. She was dressed in yellow pajama pants with monkeys on them and a red tank top, her waist length brown hair hung in a ponytail tied at the nape of her neck. The windows of the kitchen looked out onto a sandy backyard, complete with palm trees and a few other exotic plants. The sun shone brightly outside.

Downing the last of her orange juice, the girl stood up and walked over to the entrance of the living room. "Diana, what are you doing?" she asked.

The gray cat did not look up from the small computer she was fiddling with. "I'm trying to get this thing to work," she said in reply. "I think there's too much dark energy in this area. It's interfering with the signals, or causing them to overload maybe."

"Should we go take care of some monsters then?" the girl asked.

Diana quit fiddling with the tracking device, and looking at the girl gave a small cat shrug. "I don't know if it will help, but I guess we may as well," she said. "Your mom won't be home for another few hours, right?"

The girl nodded. "She works until four today. It's noon now."

"Okay, then. Let's go," Diana said.

Cat and girl walked outside and down the steps of the front porch onto the rock steps which led down to the beach. "To the beach?" the girl asked. Diana nodded. The girl grabbed a bright green and yellow pen from under her shirt. "Jupiter Shining Power! Makeup!" she cried.

She was engulfed by blue-green electricity, and her outfit changed to a green Sailor outfit. Her brown hair changed to a green-tipped yellow, and hung in curls in a high ponytail. "Okay! Let's go!" Sailor Jupiter ran down the stone steps, her feline companion close at her heels.

At the entrance to the beach, a rope hung, blocking off the path. A sign that said 'The beach has been closed until further notice' hung on the rope, swaying gently in the wind. "Smart of them0 to close off the beach," Jupiter commented, ducking under the rope. "Though I don't know what they're going to do once the monsters decide to start leaving their little roped off area."

"That's what we're here for," Diana said.

Jupiter looked around at the sandy beach. Only a few days ago, it had been filled with people sunbathing or playing in the clear blue ocean. Now the beach was filled with hundreds of disgusting looking monsters of all sorts, wandering about the deserted sands. "Just a thought, Diana, but I'm not sure we'll be able to take care of _all_ of them on our own," Jupiter said.

"I know, which is why it would be helpful if I could contact Mom and Dad, in case they've found some of the other Senshi. We could get them to come help us," Diana replied.

"Well, guess we'll do what we can for now." Jupiter crossed her arms Egyptian style over her chest, walking towards one of the monsters. She spun around quickly, shouting, "Gale Torrent!" A fierce wind blew like a tornado around her, then out toward the monster as she swung her leg up in its face in a high kick. The wind hit the monster in the face with a hard thud, sending it sprawling backwards.

"Hmm…still not dead," Jupiter muttered, as the now severely injured monster loomed toward her. It let out a thunderous roar, drawing the attention of the other monsters, who began to gather around Jupiter. "Come on! I'll take all of you on at once!" she shouted, breaking into a fighting stance.

The monsters loomed toward her, their strange faces leering at her. "We'll be the ones to kill you!" some of them shouted.

Jupiter laughed. "I don't think so!" she retorted. She held her arms out at either side, bending her knees in preparation for a powerful jump. "Energy Shock Blast!" she yelled, springing up into the air and performing a flip. A wide circle of electrically charged green energy shout around her, destroying several of the monsters.

"Good job, Jupiter!" Diana shouted from outside the circle of monsters surrounding the girl. "That's enough for today! Let's retreat for now!"

"Okay! Sounds good!" Jupiter agreed. She sprung into a back flip, flying over the monsters' heads.

Just a she was about to land clear of the circle of creatures, a female monster grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down. Jupiter shrieked as she hit the sand with a thud. "Oh no you don't," the female monster hissed. "We're going to make you pay for what you did to us."

"I don't think so," Jupiter said. She twisted around, bringing the heel of the foot that was being held by the monster down on the monster's arm. The monster screeched, and her hold on Jupiter's ankle loosened, allowing Jupiter to wrench herself out of the creature's grip.

Unfortunately, the other monsters had caught on. They grabbed her, and pinned her down onto the ground. Jupiter struggled, but was unable to free herself. "Platinum Carver! Take care of her!" some of the monsters screamed.

A tall, thin monster with long, sharp knives for arms appeared from the back of the group. The monster lifted up one of its arm-knives, preparing to bring the sharp blade down on Jupiter's neck.

"Oh no! Jupiter!" Diana screamed.

---

_earlier that__ day_

"Uugh!" Yori moaned. "This lifestyle is going to kill me, I hope you know."

"Tell me about it," Kiyoko agreed with her friend for once. The two of them were lying on Kiyoko's bed, staring at the ceiling. It was late in the evening, and they had just come back from fighting a particularly high endurance monster.

Six days had passed since the girls discovered their identity as Sailor Senshi. Three days of waking up early to train, and long days of fighting monsters which seemed to be getting stronger daily. They were now running on several days worth of very little sleep and excessive exercise.

"Luna! Hasn't Artemis found any of the other Senshi yet?" Yori asked, turning on her side to look at the black cat who was sitting on the floor beside the bed, once again punching buttons on the tracking device.

Luna shook her head, pausing in her button pushing. "Not yet, but I think I just found something really bad."

"Let me guess," Kiyoko said. "It's another monster, and this one's ten times as strong as all the others."

"Unfortunately no," Luna replied. "It's much worse."

The two teenagers sat up at this. "How is it worse?" Yori asked.

Luna picked up the computer in her mouth and hopped up on the bed, dropping the device so the girls could see it. "Take a look at this."

Peering at the screen, the girls saw an enormous cloud of black hovering over a small area. "What is it?" Yori asked.

"It appears to be some sort of gathering place for monsters, on a beach in Key West, Florida," Luna said.

"Key West?" Kiyoko repeated. "Don't tell me we have to go to Florida."

"Yes, I'm afraid so," the cat replied.

"Just out of curiosity, how are we going to get all the way to Florida?" Kiyoko asked.

"It isn't that far. This is Georgia!" Luna retorted. The girls glared at her. "But, don't worry. You should be strong enough to use the Sailor Teleport."

"Okay, well I guess that isn't too bad," Kiyoko said.

"Yes, but you'll have to hurry. I have a bad feeling that we need to get there as soon as possible," Luna told them.

The girls sighed, and transformed into their Sailor uniforms. "Okay, how exactly does this work?" Pluto asked.

"Just hold hands, focus your energy on where you want to go, and shout Sailor Teleport. I'll stand in the middle so I don't get left behind," Luna added, slipping in between their legs so that she was sitting in between them.

The girls took each other's hands, and focused on Key West. Together they shouted, "Sailor Teleport!" A bright light, shone around them, and they disappeared in it.

---

Pluto, Saturn, and Luna landed on the shores of a deserted beach. "Okay…Where's the monsters?" Pluto asked, looking around the empty beach.

Saturn pointed. "Look! There!"

Pluto and Luna looked. In the distance, a large group of monsters could be seen, all standing in one place. "Okay, let's go," Pluto said.

The three ran down the beach toward the group of monsters. "Wow. It's a good thing I started practicing my powers a couple of days ago. No offense, but I don't think you would have been able to handle all of these on your own," Saturn commented.

"Don't worry. I agree wholly," Pluto said. "Hey! Let's use our combo attack!"

"Sounds good," Saturn agreed.

The girls turned around so that they were back to back. Saturn raised her Glaive in the air, and Pluto raised her staff, so that the two weapons touched over the girls' heads. Focusing their energies at the tips of their weapons, the two Senshi shouted, "Fearful Cosmic Slash!"

An orb of dark green and purple energy flashed at the top of their weapons. The orb grew, light flashing around it, and the girls brought down their weapons simultaneously, sending the orb of energy flying through the group of monsters. Shrieks erupted from the crowd of monsters, and they turned on the two girls.

---

Jupiter sat up as the monsters holding her down released her, hardly daring to believe her eyes. Just as the knife-armed monster had been about to bring its blade down on her neck, an orb of purple and green light had flashed around it, causing it to disintegrate, along with many of the other monsters. Diana landed on the sand beside Jupiter, having jumped at the monster with knife arms, claws extended, in a desperate attempt to save her Sailor companion.

"Diana! What just happened?" Jupiter gasped at the gray cat beside her.

"Jupiter! Look!" Diana cried happily.

Jupiter obeyed, and saw two girls, one with long purple hair and dressed in a purple Sailor outfit, the other with dark green hair and dressed in a dark green Sailor outfit, running towards her. "Luna! It's another Senshi!" the green-haired girl cried, and Jupiter spotted a black cat with a crescent moon exactly like Diana's on her forehead running beside the girls.

"Get away, you stupid monsters!" screamed the girl in purple, swinging her long scythe around and causing more of the monsters to disintegrate.

"Mom!" Diana called, rushing toward the black cat.

"Hey, are you okay?" the green girl asked, now bending down beside Jupiter.

"I'm fine," Jupiter said, standing up. "Are two Sailor Senshi?"

The girl nodded happily. "Yep! I'm Sailor Pluto, and this is Sailor Saturn!" She waved a hand at the girl beside her, who was still cutting monsters with her scythe.

"Come one, lets save introductions for _after_ we kill these losers," Jupiter said.

"Okay!" Pluto agreed.

Jupiter crossed her arms over her chest and shouted, "Gale Torrent!" sending the tornado with a furious kick toward one of the monsters.

"Awesome!" Pluto praised, raising her silver rod and whispering, "Death Curse Pulsar." A giant red orb shot from her staff, destroying more of the monsters.

"You're not too bad yourself," Jupiter replied.

Saturn now turned away from the monsters she had been fighting and approached the two green clad girls. "My attack beats both of yours," she said. She raised her Glaive into the air, twirling it skillfully so that it created a blurred circle. "Silence Hell Slash!" she shouted, bringing the blade down in a wide arch so that it created a slash of dark purple light, which slung toward the monsters, destroying all in its path.

"Look! They really look like they were meant to go together!" Diana said, watching the three Senshi who were now working together to destroy the last of the monsters.

"Yes," Luna agreed. "It seems the Senshi are finally beginning to be united once again."


	6. Dilemma

_A/N: Ok. I really really hope I made this chapter realistic. I had a lot of trouble with it, but I hope it's ok._

Chapter 6: Dilemma

Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Jupiter sat down on the now monster free sands with a huge sigh. "It's a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Jupiter said, turning to the other two with a smile. "I'd probably be dead meat if you hadn't."

"That's what we're here for, to save the day," Pluto said halfheartedly in reply, lying back on the sand with a thud. She groaned. "I'd forgotten how hot it was here. I feel like I'm about to die!"

"That's Florida," Jupiter agreed. "Have you been here before?"

Pluto nodded. "Field trip. Seventh grade."

"What I'm worried about," Luna broke into the conversation, walking over to the girls, "is why so many monsters were gathering in such a small area."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," Saturn said, turning to look at the cat.

"Diana, do you know anything?" Luna asked the gray cat beside her.

Diana shook her head. "The tracker has been messing up, so I haven't been able to check on that, but I haven't sensed anything either."

"It is odd," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Luna, we aren't going to have to stay here, are we?" Pluto asked, sitting up.

Luna shook her head. "I don't think there's much point at the moment," she told the girls. "Even if we do find something, with only three of the Senshi I doubt we'll be able to do anything. We'll keep an eye on this area, but other than that, there's not much we can do."

The girls nodded their agreement. Diana turned to her mother. "What are we going to do about Jupiter?" she asked. "We need all the Senshi to be together, but if they're in different states it's going to be hard."

"You're right," Luna said, pondering this dilemma. She turned to look at the Sailor Senshi. "Do any of you have any ideas?"

"She could rent an apartment near our houses," Pluto suggested. "But wait, is she old enough to do that?"

"I'm seventeen," Jupiter told her. "I don't know if that's old enough, but don't you need to have credit and stuff anyways? And I definitely don't have the money to pay for one."

"Hmm, good point," Saturn said. The three girls and two cats sat thinking for a moment. "Hey, I've got an idea," Saturn suddenly said. "Why don't we all rent an apartment? We could probably get my parents to pay for it and everything. Plus, that way we would always be together if something happens."

"Would your parents really agree to that?" Jupiter asked, looking a little surprised.

"Well, normally no, but I think that if I explained the circumstances they probably would," the purple-haired girl replied.

"Do your parents know about you being a Sailor then?" Jupiter asked, and this time her tone was definitely shocked.

"Yep, we told both our parents pretty much right away," Pluto said.

"And they actually believed you, and they're letting you continue?" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Well the talking cat helped on the convincing part, and I think that since it's a matter of saving the world they can't really make us stop," Saturn told her. "Have you not told your parents yet?"

Jupiter shook her head. "No way! Even if my mom did believe me, there's no way she would let me continue doing something so dangerous! She's already starting to get a little edgy about me going off on my own so much. Now that I think about it, there's no way she would let me move all the way to Georgia with two girls I just met."

"I can sort of see why she would be hesitant to let you move," Pluto said, "but don't you think if she knew that the world was depending on it she might let you?"

"No," Jupiter said bluntly. "Since my dad left, she's been really strict about every little thing. The first thing she would do if she found out I was going around fighting monsters would be to ground me for six months and do everything she could to make sure I couldn't keep on with it anymore."

Pluto and Saturn exchanged looks. "This isn't sounding too good," Saturn said. "What are we going to do?"

Pluto shrugged. "We'll just have to explain to her mom what's going on."

"We can't!" Jupiter cried. "Don't you get it? If she finds out, that's it! No more Sailor Jupiter!"

"Look," Pluto said, much calmer than her normal self. "If you're mom tries to make you quit being a Sailor, then you'll just have to come live with one of us. Your old enough that you can legally choose where you want to live, so she can't do anything to stop you."

Jupiter shook her head, clenching her eyes shut. "You just don't get it," she said. "I can't do something like that to her. Not after what my dad did."

Pluto looked a little uncomfortable, but she remained firm. "We'll do what we can to convince her, okay? But if it doesn't work, you're going to have to leave. I know you don't want to hurt her, but if the world gets destroyed by monsters, it's going to hurt her a lot more."

"Pluto's right, Jupiter," Luna said. "We have to do what we can to make sure all the Sailor Senshi are together."

Jupiter looked to Diana for support. The small gray cat looked at the ground, avoiding the girl's gaze. Jupiter stood. "Fine," she said coldly. "But if you think this is going to make me want to be your friend, you're definitely wrong."

Pluto and Saturn exchanged glances and stood up to follow her.

---

"So when does your mom get home?" Kiyoko asked the girl sitting beside her and carefully avoiding Kiyoko's and Yori's eyes.

"She'll get home soon," the girl replied shortly.

Kiyoko sighed and looked to the two cats sitting on the floor beside the table for help. Diana hopped onto the tabletop so that she was on eye level with the girl. "Don't worry, Shannon," the gray feline said in a comforting tone, reaching out with a paw to touch her shoulder. "Maybe your mom will agree to let you move out and everything and you won't have to…"

"To what? Abandon her?" the girl named Shannon finished. She shook her head. "I wouldn't count on it."

Kiyoko looked at Yori, but Yori stared pointedly at the floor and did not look up.

A few moments later, the sound of a door opening and closing came from the other room, and a woman's voice called, "Shannon! I'm home!"

A tired looking woman walked into the kitchen. Her graying brown hair which matched the color of her daughter's hair was held in a ponytail from which many strands were escaping. Her eyelids drooped heavily over blue-gray eyes and dark circles hung underneath them. She was small and thin, and the brown paper grocery bag she carried in her arms seemed to overwhelm her.

Yori slid deeper down into her chair, guilt filling her green eyes which were still staring at the floor beneath her.

The woman set the grocery bag onto the counter as she walked into the kitchen. "Shannon, I didn't know you were having friends over," she said, looking at the two girls sitting beside her daughter at the table. "Who are these?"

Shannon stood up to greet her mother with a hug. "Hi, Mom," she said warmly. "This is Yori and Kiyoko. They're not really friends though," she added with a hint of coolness.

The woman walked over to shake hands with Yori and Kiyoko. "If they're not friends then why are they here?" she asked almost jokingly.

Shannon swallowed hard, preparing herself. A deep breath, another swallow, another deep breath, she opened her mouth, forcing the words to come out. "Mom, there's something I need to tell you," she whispered almost inaudibly.

The smile that had crinkled her mother's eyes faded as the woman caught the seriousness of her daughter's words, and worry replaced it. "Shannon, what's wrong?"

"Mom, you know how I've been going off alone a lot and stuff?" The woman nodded. "Well, the reason for that is that I," she paused, "I have to save the world."

The woman stared at her daughter, taking in the words. She sunk down into the empty chair at the table. "What do you mean you 'have to save the world'?" she asked.

"You know Diana?" Shannon said. Her mother nodded, sending a glance toward the gray cat. "You see, Diana's from the moon. The reason she came to Earth is because she has to find all the Warriors. She gave me this pen." Shannon held up the pen she was wearing around her neck. "It's magical, and it allows me to use my powers to fight against monsters. Kiyoko and Yori have them to." Taking the cue, Yori and Kiyoko pulled out their own pens from under their shirts.

Shannon's mother looked at the pens, then at the faces of Yori and Kiyoko, then back at her own daughter. "Shannon…are you trying to tell me that you've joined some sort of gang?" she asked, a rising sob showing faintly through her voice.

"No, Mom, that's not it!" Shannon cried quickly. "I'm telling you the truth! Diana can talk because she's from the moon! So can Luna, this other cat." She waved her hand at the two cats.

Diana looked at Luna, and Luna nodded. Standing, Diana crossed over the table so that she was sitting directly in front of the woman. "Please, Ms. Taylor. What she's telling you is true," the gray cat said, looking in the woman's eyes.

Ms. Taylor stared down at her. "You really can talk," she whispered after a moment. She raised her eyes to her daughter. "Then what you said about you fighting…fighting monsters and such? That was true too?"

Shannon nodded. Her mother looked away, then looked back up at her. "I'm not sure I like that," she said. "It sounds…it sounds dangerous."

Shannon hurried over to her mother and gave her a quick hug. "I know, Mom! But, I'm really strong! I have these cool attacks, and the stuff I learn in cheerleading has really helped too! Plus, I have them to help me out." She indicated the two other girls, who nodded when the woman glanced at them.

"I don't know, honey, it still sounds too dangerous," Ms. Taylor said. She looked at her daughter with a stricken face. "What if something happens to you?"

Shannon bit her lip. "I know, Mom, and I can't guarantee anything. But, really, it's not like I'll be alone! They've already helped me a lot! And besides, it's the world. I can't just not do it."

Ms. Taylor still looked unsure, but slowly she nodded. "Okay," she said. "As long as you won't be alone."

"There's something else though, Mom," Shannon said. Her mother looked up at her, her face filled with worry again. "You see, they live in Georgia, so I'll have to move in with them so we can be close."

"All the way to Georgia?" Ms. Taylor repeated. "Shannon, that's a little far, don't you think?"

"I know, Mom, but I have to. You said yourself you don't want me to be alone. So, I have to go."

Ms. Taylor nodded. "Okay," she said. "Okay."

---

"Well, you were right," Shannon said to Kiyoko and Yori as they stood outside on the front porch. "She agreed."

"But it's still not easy to just leave her, right?" Yori said. Shannon looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier. I really do understand what you're going through. Really, I do."

Shannon smiled. "It's okay." She glanced at the sun, which was already beginning to set. "I guess I'll see you in a few days, then?"

Kiyoko nodded. "Yep! We'll contact you on the tracking device!"

"Okay! I'll talk to you then!" They waved goodbye, and Shannon went back inside and shut the door.


	7. Six Flags?

Chapter 7: Six Flags?!

"Kiyoko! Yori! Where have you been?" Kiyoko's mom cried as the two girls walked into the house, causing them to jump.

"Geez, Mom, you don't have to give us a freaking heart attack!" Kiyoko gasped. "Anyway, we were on Sailor duty. Why?"

"Your two friends, Kaito and Bumu, have been trying to get a hold of you all day," the woman explained. "They want you to go to Six Flags. I finally got tired of it and just called Yori's mom, and told them you both could go."

"Six Flags?" Yori repeated in a slightly less than excited tone that matched Kiyoko's facial expression. Normally, both girls would have been very excited to go to the amusement park, but with everything else going on it seemed too exhausting to bother with.

The redhead sighed. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kiyoko's mother told them. "They'll be coming here at about nine, so make sure you're up and ready!"

"Tomorrow?" Kiyoko repeated in horror.

"Nine?" Yori mimicked the same tone.

"Come on, Mom! You know we already have enough going on as it is!" Kiyoko cried.

"Don't worry, it'll be a nice break," the woman comforted. "Besides, you need to keep up appearances. What happens if they start to get suspicious?" Before either girl could reply, she turned and left the room.

Kiyoko gaped after her. "A break?! How is getting up at seven thirty in the morning to go wander around at _Six Flags_, of all places, going to be a break?"

"I don't know," Yori sighed, shaking her head. "I mean, I get what she was saying about not wanting them to get suspicious, but I can't really see Bumu getting suspicious. Kaito maybe, but Bumu definitely not, and certainly not this early. It's only been a week!"

"Yeah, really," Kiyoko agreed. "Come on, let's go to my room."

The two girls and Luna headed to Kiyoko's room and sat on the bed. "I'll tell you what," Luna said. "Since you girls have been working so hard, I'll let you skip training tomorrow. Besides, I think you're going to need as much sleep as you can get."

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about," Kiyoko offered half-heartedly, lying back on the bed.

"Yeah. Thanks, Luna," Yori said.

Luna smiled. "It's the least I can do for such hardworking girls."

---

The rest of the day passed, blissfully monster free, and at a little after nine o' clock, the two girls climbed into bed, hoping to get as much rest as possible for the day looming ahead of them. After an hour or so of tossing and turning, they finally managed to fall asleep.

"Yori! Kiyoko! Wake up!" Luna whispered fervently, shaking each of the girls in turn with her paws.

Yori groaned and turned over. "Luna, I thought you were letting us skip training," she mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

"It's not training, there are monsters appearing in a subdivision not too far from here," Luna replied.

The two teenagers groaned, and regretfully forced themselves into a sitting position. Kiyoko glanced at the digital clock behind her bed, which was flashing '1:54' in bright red numbers. "Ohh, Luna. It's not even two o' clock," the redhead moaned, threatening to fall back onto her pillow.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it can't be helped!" Luna said.

Heaving great sighs, Yori and Kiyoko stumbled out of bed, pulling out their pens, they sleepily mumbled the transformation phrases. "Okay, where's the monsters?" Saturn asked Luna, her voice still thick with sleep.

"It's in a subdivision called 'Cynthia Forest'," Luna told them, nodding at the tracking device, which was flashing a little red light.

"Oh, great. That's the subdivision beside mine," Pluto groaned. "Come on, we'd better go."

---

Nearly three hours later, a now wide awake pair of Sailor Senshi crept back into Kiyoko's house, stumbling in the darkness on the way to her room, and crawled back into bed.

For thirty minutes they lay awake, Kiyoko staring at the ceiling and Yori staring at the wall opposite from them, unable to force their eyes to close. Finally, Kiyoko sighed and turned to her friend. "I can't sleep. How about you?"

Yori shook her head. "Nope." They lay in silence for a moment, then the brunette said, "I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go get something to eat. Then maybe we can fall back asleep afterwards," Kiyoko said, sitting up and climbing out of bed.

"Okay," Yori agreed, following the shorter girl out of the room and into the kitchen, where she disappeared into the pantry and rummaged around for a few moments.

"How about Reses Puffs?" Kiyoko offered, emerging from the pantry with a box of the brown and yellow puff balls.

"Sure, why not," Yori said, hurrying to grab bowls and spoons while Kiyoko fetched the soy milk, setting milk and cereal on the table.

The two girls poured themselves a bowl of cereal, and sat eating in silence in the slowly lightening kitchen. After a few moments, the light blinked on overhead, and Kiyoko's mom broke the silence. "What are you two doing up this early?"

"We had to go fight some monsters, and then we couldn't fall asleep so we decided to get something to eat," Kiyoko explained while Yori nodded her agreement.

"Yori, you drink that stuff, too?" Kiyoko's mom asked the brunette, eyeing the soy milk sitting on the table with distaste.

"Yep!" Yori replied cheerfully.

Kiyoko rolled her eyes. "Mom, she's been drinking soy milk for almost a year now, and you're just now noticing? I mean, come on! Yori practically lives here!"

"Well, excuse me if I don't pay attention to what you girls drink," her mother retorted.

Kiyoko sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Never mind."

"Alright, well I'm off to work!" Kiyoko's mom chirped, grabbing her purse and keys from the counter and heading for the garage door. "You girls have fun today!"

"Sure, if we don't pass out from heat stroke and exhaustion," Kiyoko muttered once the door was closed.

Yori giggled and glanced as the clock as Kiyoko took their bowls to the sink and rinsed them out. It was now a little after six. "So, should we head back to bed?" she asked.

Kiyoko shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt I'll be able to fall back asleep at this point, and even if we do, we'll just have to get up pretty much right away anyway."

"Yeah, we may as well just go ahead and get ready," Yori agreed.

---

By eight fifteen, both girls were showered, dressed, and ready to go. Luna opened her eyes sleepily and yawned as Kiyoko sat on the bed to pull on her sneakers and Yori sat down cross-legged on the floor. "Oh, are you girls ready to go?" the feline asked after she had had a nice stretch.

Kiyoko snorted. "Nice to see _someone_ could sleep," she muttered in reply.

"We couldn't fall back asleep," Yori explained. "Although, I'm already starting to feel the consequences myself." She glanced at Kiyoko, who was now staring blankly at the floor. "I think she is, too."

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to escape before too long," Luna said to them. "Oh, and I'll be coming along as well, in case something happens."

"Are cats allowed in Six Flags?" Yori asked Kiyoko.

Kiyoko shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something half-heartedly.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just shove you into Kiyoko's backpack thingy," Yori told the cat.

"Oh joy," Luna said sarcastically.

Yori giggled. "Well, sorry! We can always let you out and watch you try to give the slip to the security guards! That should be entertaining!"

Luna cringed. "I'll pass, thank you." Yori laughed again.

"Yori, do you get some sort of pleasure out of torturing helpless animals?" Kiyoko asked the girl who was now rolling around on the floor and laughing uncontrollably.

"How is Luna helpless?" Yori asked after she had finished laughing. "She can talk, and make magical pens appear out of nowhere!"

"You do have a point," Kiyoko agreed.

"Do I get to have a say in this?" Luna asked, looking back and forth between the two girls who were once again laughing at her expense.

"Of course not!" Kiyoko cried.

Before Luna could reply, the doorbell rang and Kiyoko ran out of the room to answer the door. "Quick! Get in the back!" Yori urged, grabbing Kiyoko's cloth PoC bag from the middle of the floor and holding it open for the cat to climb into.

"This is so humiliating," Luna muttered, as she walked hesitantly into the backpack.

Yori jumped up, pulling the drawstrings shut as she did, and ran out of the room carelessly, causing the bag to bounce around in the air. The cat screeched loudly as she was thrown about mercilessly. "Oh! Sorry!" Yori whispered, slowing her pace and carrying the bag so that it didn't jiggle as much.

She walked into the living room, where Kiyoko was standing with the two girls they had not seen in a week. "Yori!" Kaito cried, flinging her arms around Yori's neck and causing her to stumble and flail the bag around.

"Ack! Careful!" Yori gasped, regaining her balance as quickly as she could and hurriedly clutching the bag gently in both hands.

"Jack!" the blond Bumu suddenly shrieked, snatching the bag out of Yori's arms.

Kiyoko and Yori cringed as they heard a muffled yowl come from inside of the bag, causing Bumu to shriek again and drop the bag onto the floor with a thud. Kiyoko carefully picked up the bag, then turned to scold the blond.

"Bumu! You don't just snatch stuff out of people's hands and then throw it on the floor!" Kiyoko yelled.

"What do you have in there, anyway?" Kaito asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

Kiyoko quickly thrust the bag behind her back. "Uh, just some, uh, water and stuff," she said hurriedly, her eyes darting around nervously.

Yori suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the terrible liar. She hid her mouth with her hand and turned to whisper in Kaito's ear. "She's bringing her new talking plushie, but she doesn't want Bumu-chan to know in case she breaks it or something," Yori quickly covered the lie with another, and not much better one.

Fortunately, Kaito bought it. "Ohh," she said. "I get to see it later, right?"

"Sure, Kaito. Let's just go," Kiyoko said, starting towards the door and holding the backpack away from Bumu, who was now trying to poke it and mumbling things like, "I didn't know water made that kinda noise."

---

_A/N: Sorry, this was sort of a filler chapter (and after it took me so long to get it up, too!). I had to do it though, cause I didn't want to just jump into the next chapter. Oh, by the way! For those of you who are interested, my friend and I are making a website dedicated entirely to this story. It's got character profiles and (eventually) pictures, so if you want to check it out just go to . If you signed the guestbook, letting us know what you think, it would also be greatly appreciated, but if you don't that's okay too! Just wanted to let everyone know, in case you were interested.  
Oh, also. For those of you who are reading Happy Ending?, I plan to work on chapter 3 tomorrow, and hopefully get it posted as well. No guarantees though, cause life doesn't seem to like me following through with my plans. I'm doing my best though! _


	8. The Dark Portal

Chapter 8: The Dark Portal

Kiyoko and Yori collapsed into the chairs of the small, makeshift restaurant. After three hours of waiting in lines and wandering around the scorching hot amusement park, the both felt like they were about to die. Kiyoko removed the bag from her back and placed it carefully in her lap.

Kaito and Bumu took the other two chairs at the circular table and turned to stare at their exhausted friends. "What's up with you two anyway?" the blond demanded. "We've only been here three hours!"

"Yes. Three hours of standing around in the hot sun and suffering from severe lack of sleep," Kiyoko replied, not bothering to lift her head from where she had laid it on the cool, smooth surface of the table.

"Aw, it's just the sun!" Bumu said. Neither Yori nor Kiyoko responded. Bumu bent down to stare at the lifeless redhead beside her. Grinning mischievously, she raised her finger, preparing to poke Kiyoko in the side.

"You touch me, you die," Kiyoko muttered in a threatening voice.

Bumu sighed, and sat back in the chair. "I'm bored! Can't we go now!" she whined.

"Bumu, we need to be nice to Yori and Kiyoko," Kaito said, causing the blond to stick out her lip in a pout. Kaito turned to the other two. "What were you two doing, anyway? You knew we were coming to Six Flags today."

Kiyoko and Yori exchanged glances. "Um…" they said, "we were…"

"Playing Kingdom Hearts!" Yori said, while at the same time Kiyoko said, "Reading fanfic!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at them. "Uh…I was reading fanfic while she was playing Kingdom Hearts," Kiyoko said quickly.

"Dummies!" Bumu shouted, right in Kiyoko's ear.

Kiyoko cringed away, and the two girls glared at the blond. "Bumu, that was my ear," Kiyoko said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're just whining," Bumu said.

"Like you have any room to talk," Yori mumbled.

"OW!!!" Kiyoko suddenly yelled, causing the other three to jump in their skins.

"Are you okay?" Yori asked, staring at her friend.

"I'm fine, I have to go to the bathroom. Yori, come with me." The redhead stood up quickly from her chair and ran towards the restroom on the other side of the restaurant, dragging a confused Yori behind her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming! Let go!" Yori cried.

Kiyoko ignored her, and did not let go until they were in the bathroom and the door had closed behind them. She looked around quickly, checking all the stalls to make sure no one was there, then grabbed her backpack, pulling Luna out of it. "What was that for?" she demanded of the cat, setting her down on the floor.

Luna shook herself, then looked up at the girls. "I'm sensing a large source of dark energy coming from in this park!" she told them urgently. "I think any minute now there's going to be a horde of monsters coming out."

"Where?" Yori asked, looking around the bathroom as if a dark portal might be hiding there.

Luna thought for a moment, focusing her senses. "It's not too far from here. Near the middle of the park."

"Okay, lets transform and go find it," Kiyoko said.

Yori nodded, and the two girls reached for their pens, only to be interrupted by a loud scream erupting from the next room. "Uh oh," Yori said. She and Kiyoko quickly opened the door and stuck their heads out, only to see a frightened looking Kaito dragging a confused looking Bumu towards them.

Kiyoko, Yori, and Luna ran out to meet them. "There's a whole bunch of monsters like the ones that have been on TV recently running around outside!" Kaito gasped. "It's chaotic! People everywhere are—hey, isn't that that cat from before?" she asked, stopping mid-sentence as she caught sight of the black feline.

"Never mind that right now!" Kiyoko interrupted quickly. "Let's get out of here!"

"Okay!" Kaito nodded and, still dragging Bumu, she and Yori followed as Kiyoko led the way out of the restaurant into the crowd of rushing, screaming people.

The girls looked around. "Which way were the monsters coming from?" Kiyoko asked.

"They were coming from over there," Kaito told her, pointing to their right. "Look, there's one now!"

Kiyoko quickly grabbed Yori and Kaito by the arm, running in the opposite direction of the monster. She let go of Kaito, but held onto Yori. "Okay, we have to stay low!" she said to Kaito. "Avoid any monsters, and just get out of the park, even if we get separated! Hopefully, security will be able to get something of a handle on things, and most importantly, don't let go of _her_!" She nodded at Bumu, who was still being dragged along by Kaito.

"Right, okay," Kaito said, tightening her grip on the blonde's arm.

Kiyoko lowered her voice to a whisper so that only Yori could hear her. "On the count of three, we're going to duck into the crowd and head back." Yori nodded, and Kiyoko began to count under her breath. "One, two, three!"

The two girls quickly ducked into the swarm of people beside them, so that they were out of sight of their companions, and started to run back to the restaurant as best they could. Finally, they managed to slide into the doorway of the now empty restaurant, Luna at their heels.

"Good job, girls!" Luna said beside them. "Now quickly, transform!" The two girls nodded.

"Saturn Shining Power! Makeup!"

"Pluto Shining Power! Makeup!"

In a flash of light, they had changed to their Sailor Senshi form and ran back out into the park. Outside, the chaos had grown even more, as multiple numbers of monsters could now be seen amidst the crowd of flocking people. Saturn jumped into the air and swung her scythe down onto a monster which had cornered off a group of frightened looking tweens, while Pluto jabbed another which had grabbed a screaming child with the end of rod. She caught the child in her arms, and returned it to its mother, then ran back to Kiyoko.

"There's too many of them!" Pluto shouted above the noise.

"I know! We need to use our powers, but we can't with all these people around!" Saturn shouted back.

"We have to get them out of the park!" Pluto said. She looked around, trying to find something that would give her an idea for what to do. "Look! Over there!" She pointed at a stage not too far from them, where one of the attractions had probably been giving there performance.

She and Saturn slipped through the crowd toward the stage, and leapt onto it. Pluto grabbed a discarded microphone and held it to her mouth. "Everyone! Listen!" she yelled as loud as she could into the mike. Her voice carried over the heads of the people, and some paused in their scurrying to stare at the two Senshi onstage. "You need to get out of the park as quickly as possible! Try not to panic! Everything is going to be alright! As for you monsters! We intend to kick every last one of your asses, so why don't you all come over here so we can do it!" All of the monsters in the crowd stopped whatever they were doing and turned to glare at the two Senshi for a moment before they started to come towards them.

"Okay, it worked," Pluto said to Saturn, dropping the mike. "Now we just have to lead them away."

Saturn suddenly grabbed Pluto's arm. "Pluto! Look!" she exclaimed, pointing to an area in the crowd.

One of the monsters had not taken Pluto's bait, and was instead looming towards two frightened looking girls, whom Pluto and Saturn recognized all too well. "Bumu! Kaito!" Pluto screamed. "We have to save them!"

"Okay," Saturn agreed.

She and Pluto leapt off the stage and hurried toward the monster. They both brought their weapons down onto it, and with a loud scream the creature disintegrated. The two Senshi turned to their two friends.

"Are you okay?" Pluto asked. The two girls nodded.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" Saturn shouted.

Bumu scrambled to get up, but Kaito did not move, and remained staring at them, her eyes wide. Flames danced before her eyes, and showing faintly behind them, scenes were playing out in front of her. She saw Yori and Kiyoko, only it wasn't them. Kiyoko waved her long scythe in the air, bringing it down on a monster in front of her. Yori shouted something, pointing her rod at a monster, and a red orb shout out from her weapon. Both girls were running towards a group of monsters. They shouted something, bringing their weapons down simultaneously, and an orb of light shot into the horde of monsters. Then a third girl emerged, and even though Kaito had never seen her before, she was strangely familiar.

"Bumu! Get out of here! We'll take care of her!" Saturn shouted at the blond, who had stopped running as she turned back to Kaito. Obediently, Bumu turned and ran away.

Saturn and Pluto knelt down beside Kaito. "Kaito! What's wrong!" Saturn said, shaking the girl's shoulder.

Kaito did not move, and Pluto and Saturn turned helplessly to ask Luna for help, but the cat was already walking towards them, the crescent moon on her forehead shining. "Of course!" the feline exclaimed. "I don't know why I didn't sense it before!" The crescent moon gleamed, and a red transformation pen dropped on the ground in front of Kaito.

The blank look slowly disappeared from Kaito's eyes as she bent her head to look at the pen, and slowly reached out a hand to pick it up. "Just shout the words that pop in your head!" Luna told her.

Kaito held the pen into the air. "Mars Shining Power! Makeup!" A red light like fire flashed around her, and her outfit changed to a red Sailor outfit. Her short black hair grew to just above her shoulders, and its color changed to a flaming red.

"Cool! Kaito is Sailor Mars!" Pluto exclaimed happily. Saturn rolled her eyes.

"I'm…Sailor Mars?" Mars repeated, staring at her gloved hands.

"We'll explain later," Saturn said. "Right now we have to go defeat those monsters, before something really bad happens!"

"Okay!" Mars nodded, and the three Senshi ran past the group of monsters that was converging toward them and back to the stage. The monsters followed.

"Hey, hey! You should attack, Mars!" Pluto said.

"Right!" Mars agreed. She raised her hands into the air above her head, and began to spin around. Flames spiraled around her body as she spun faster and faster. Lowering her hands like a gun at the group of monsters, she shouted, "Phoenix Pyro Spin!" The spiral of flame continued down her arms, and spun toward the creatures, burning several of them to ashes.

"So cool!" Pluto shouted.

"Not 'so cool'," Saturn said. "There's still hundreds of them, and look, more are coming!" She pointed to their left, and the other two looked to see another crowd of monsters coming towards them.

"That's a lot of monsters," Pluto said, her smile disappearing.

"Good observation," Mars said sarcastically. Pluto turned to glare at her, hands on hips.

"Stop it, you two!" Saturn intervened before Pluto could say something back. "Luna, what should we do?"

"We have to close the Dark Portal," Luna replied. "More will just keep coming if we don't. Come on, follow me." The cat hopped off the stage, and started running in the direction the monsters were coming from.

The girls followed her, ducking attacks shot towards them from the creatures. Sure enough, several yards away an enormous Dark Portal hung in the air in the corner between two buildings. "Okay, how do we close it?" Mars asked.

"Well, actually only Sailor Moon can close it," Luna told them. She cringed at the glares sent at her by all three.

"Then you brought us all the way back here for nothing?" Saturn demanded. "We can't do anything?"

"I might be able to seal it," Luna said, turning her gaze to the Portal, but I'll need all of your help to do it."

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Point your hands at the Portal, and focus all of your energies at it," Luna ordered. The three Senshi obeyed, and Luna pointed her head at the Portal.

Energy shot out of the Sailor Senshi's hands, connecting together as they reached the Portal's entrance. Luna focused, and a golden light shot out from her crescent moon, combining with the girls' energy. The Portal began to gleam, and slowly it faded away into the air.

The three girls dropped their hands, and Luna collapsed onto the ground. "Luna!" Pluto and Saturn shouted, bending down to examine her.

The black cat did not move, and Saturn quickly stripped off one of her gloves and held her hand in front of the cat's mouth. "Oh good. She's still breathing," she said to Pluto.

Pluto sat back onto the ground in relief, as Saturn scooped the unconscious feline into her arms.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" a voice called from behind them.

The three girls whipped around, to see a news cast pointing their cameras at them, and standing in front of them a blond woman wearing too much makeup holding a microphone. She shot the Senshi a broad smile, then turned to face the cameras.

"This is Jeanne Thompson, reporting to you live at Six Flags Over Georgia, where an overwhelming number of monsters just appeared out of nowhere and began attacking citizens, apparently coming from some sort of black hole. Standing before you are three mysterious young girls who, along with a small black cat, just used some sort of power to close up this black hole." The cameras panned to the Senshi, who were staring wide-eyed at what was happening.

"So, how about an explanation? What exactly just happened?" Jeanne Thompson asked Saturn, holding out her mike to the purple-haired girl.

Saturn just narrowed her eyes at the woman and did not reply. The news reporter cleared her throat awkwardly, and the cameras turned back to her. "It would seem they have no comment at the moment," she said. "It would seem that several of the rides at Six Flags have stopped since their workers ran away once the monsters appeared. Firemen are now hurrying to the scene to rescue the frightened—"

While the woman continued on, Pluto stepped up to Saturn. "Saturn what do we do?" she whispered.

Saturn glanced behind the news crew. "It looks like more of them are on the way," she whispered back. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come."

The other two nodded and quickly and quietly they leapt onto the top of one of the buildings behind them and ran off. "Yea for super-jumping powers," Pluto commented.

Mars giggled, but Saturn looked serious. "This is really bad," she said.

"What is?" Pluto asked, catching the seriousness of her tone.

"We're going to be all over the news," Saturn replied. She glanced at the cat in her arms. "And I'm worried about Luna."

The girls reached the end of the building and hopped down. Quickly changing back to their regular forms, they hurried out of the park and into the parking lot, running to Yori's car. Yori unlocked the door, and the three of them hopped in. Yori cranked up the engine and turned on the air conditioning, then turned to the back, where Kiyoko had laid Luna onto the seat beside her and Kaito.

"Is she okay?" Kaito asked.

"I hope so," Kiyoko said.

Yori examined the cat. "I think she's just unconscious," she said at last. "That probably took a lot out of her."

"Yeah," Kiyoko said, sounding unsure. "I guess we'll just wait here. It doesn't look like we'll be getting out anytime soon anyway."

Yori and Kaito nodded, and the three girls sat in silence, watching the lifeless form of their feline companion with concern.

---

_A/N: Okay, so Mars has come in. Mars is supposed to have visions and stuff right? That's why I put in that little...thing. Yeah. Okay. I'm shutting up now._


	9. To Find the Princess

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been at my aunt's house with no internet access. This chapter's pretty short compared to some of the others. Sorry!_

Chapter 9: To Find the Princess

Queen Serenity sat on her bed in her room, deep in thought. Her blue eyes reflected the sorrowful wisdom of the unavoidable future she knew was coming. The sound of the door opening and soft footsteps crossing over to her reached her ears, and her eyes closed slowly, knowing that this future would now begin to draw very near.

"Mother?" The voice she had been dreading since the moment she had realized what the future held. "Mother, may I ask you something?" Now it was time. The dreaded question would soon be out.

"What is it, Chibi-Usa?" She raised her eyes to meet her daughter's, and a gaze on the verge of holding hurt and betrayal returned her own. Very soon, those beautiful eyes would be filled with hate.

"Mother, where have Luna and the others gone?"

Serenity took a deep breath. Could she lie? No. Her daughter's eyes told her that Chibi-Usa already knew. "They've gone to Earth."

"Is it because Dark Portals have started appearing?"

"Yes. They have gone to awaken the Sailor Senshi."

"Then why wasn't I sent with them? Won't they need Sailor Moon?"

Serenity's brow creased, and slowly her eyes lowered to the floor. No matter how she answered, nothing could curb the pain her daughter was about to feel. Perhaps it would be better to just be direct. "You cannot become Sailor Moon. Not yet, at least," she replied.

"What do you mean? Why can't I become Sailor Moon?"

"I cannot tell you everything," Serenity said. "Something that has happened, that will happen. Because of that, if you were to go to Earth now, your heart would be immediately taken by darkness."

"Mother, you aren't making sense! Please tell me why you aren't allowing me to become Sailor Moon!" She was becoming angry now. Soon, the future would be set into motion, and there was nothing Serenity could do about it.

"I have already told you everything I can," Serenity spoke softly, not daring to look into her daughter's eyes, afraid of what she would see there.

"Mother! What will happen to Earth, then? Isn't Sailor Moon the only one who can close up the Dark Portals?"

"They will have Sailor Moon," Serenity said, her voice now barely more than a whisper.

"What do you mean? I thought you said I can't become Sailor Moon!"

"They will awaken your sister."

"My sister?" Chibi-Usa stared at her mother, taking in the words. "Mother…my sister? I don't understand."

Serenity raised her eyes once again. "Chibi-Usa, you have a younger sister. She was born almost seventeen years ago, and sent to Earth to be raised as a human. She will become Sailor Moon."

Chibi-Usa still stared at her mother. "You mean I'm being replaced by some sister I never even knew I had?"

"Chibi-Usa! That's not how it is! You aren't being replaced!"

"How else would you put it, then? She's just going to take the right that belongs to me, and I'm just going to be left here, useless and unwanted!"

"You aren't unwanted! How can you say that? Chibi-Usa, I wouldn't do this if I didn't have good reason to!"

"Say what you want! I know the truth!" Chibi-Usa twirled on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Quickly, before her mother or father could stop her, she ran through the corridors of the palace to the room she had been forbidden to enter. In the center of the room, a silvery circle, engraved with runes, was set into the floor. Beside it stood a tall pillar, one that could only be activated by members of the royal family. Placing her hand on the pillar, she closed her eyes, pouring her power into the pillar. The pillar began to shine, and the runes of the circle glowed with a white light.

Deep down she knew that her mother really did have a reason, but it was easier to ignore this fact. She would go to Earth, and she would prove to them all that they were wrong, that she was qualified to become Sailor Moon. She stepped into the circle.

---

Serenity burst into the room, though she knew she was already too late. As she stepped inside, she saw the circle of runes on the floor just begin to lose the glow that meant it had just been used.

"Luna, you will have to awaken my second daughter quickly, or Earth is going to die," she whispered.

---

Kiyoko, Yori, and Kaito groaned in unison. For the past three hours, they had been turning Yori's car on and off, trying to save gas and fight against the hellish heat as well. Kiyoko and Yori had taken the time to explain to Kaito everything that was going on, but now there was nothing to do except wait.

"How's Luna?" Yori asked, turning around to stare at the cat, who was still lying unconscious on the seat between Kaito and Kiyoko.

Kiyoko shook her head, glancing at Luna with concern. "She hasn't stirred."

They sat in silence. "Hey, what's that beeping?" Kaito asked after a moment.

Kiyoko and Yori sat up, listening for the beeping Kaito had mentioned. Sure enough, a faint beeping was coming from the backseat. "It's coming from your bag!" Yori suddenly shouted. "It must be the computer! Quick get it out!"

Kiyoko grabbed the bag from the floor and fished out the miniature computer. Sure enough, the red light in the corner was blinking, and the beep grew louder. The redhead examined the tracking device. "It's a call from the Moon Kingdom!"

"Answer it!" Yori exclaimed.

"Um…" Kiyoko ran her fingers hesitantly over the buttons. "Oh! Here we go!" She pressed one of the buttons, and the screen flashed on, revealing the stricken face of Queen Serenity.

"Cool! The Queen is calling us!" Yori yelled excitedly.

"Yori, shut up!" Kiyoko scolded her friend, then turned back to the computer screen. "Queen Serenity, what's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Luna," Serenity said.

Kiyoko's brow creased and she cast a glance at the feline. "Luna's…unconscious."

"Oh no! Is she alright?" Serenity cried.

"We think so. She used up a lot of energy to seal up a Dark Portal, and then she fell unconscious and hasn't woken up since," Kiyoko explained.

"I see," Serenity said. "I can't believe she's already having to resort to that. Saturn, place the computer beside Luna."

"Okay." Kiyoko obediently set the computer on the seat beside Luna, and the three girls stared at it, waiting for something to happen. A bright light shone out of the screen and bathed Luna. The light faded, and slowly Luna stirred and began to open her eyes.

"Luna!" the three girls cried happily.

Luna raised her head and shook it, then looked at them. "Girls…I'm sorry. Have I been out for long?"

"About three hours," Yori said. "But the Queen healed you, and she needs to talk to you!"

"The Queen?" Luna repeated, and then she saw the computer beside her. She hastily stood up. "Queen Serenity!"

"Luna, be careful! Don't overwork yourself!" Serenity scolded.

Luna bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Serenity."

Serenity smiled slightly at Luna's use of her name, and then her expression returned to being serious. "Luna, Chibi-Usa has gone to Earth."

"What? She can't!" Luna exclaimed.

Serenity shook her head. "I knew it would happen. But now it's more important than ever that you find Sailor Moon."

"Serenity, I've been meaning to ask you," Luna said. "Even if we do find Sailor Moon, how will she awaken without the Crystal?"

"Ah, that. You will have to first awaken her as a princess. Once you have done that, return to the moon with all of the Senshi you have found and I will give her the Crystal," Serenity explained.

"I see. Very well, then," Luna said. "We will find Sailor Moon quickly and bring her to you."

"Alright. Be careful, Luna."

"I will, and you as well, Serenity," Luna said, preparing to turn off the screen.

"Wait!" Yori yelled, reaching into the back and grabbing the computer, and receiving confused stares from her companions. Ignoring them, she looked at the Queen's face on the screen, which also appeared slight confused.

"Um…hi. I'm—"

"Sailor Pluto," Serenity finished for her, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Uh…I was wondering…it seems kinda weird that Luna was able to find all of us before she found Sailor Moon," the brunette said. "Is there some reason for that?"

"Oops…I hadn't thought about that…" Serenity said, scratching her cheek. She smiled. "Actually, it's quite possible she'll never awaken on her own."

"WHAT?!" the four in the car all yelled at once.

"Don't worry! You'll just have to find someone who you think might be Sailor Moon and shine your Sailor energies on her. It shouldn't be too hard," Serenity said. "Well, I have to go now. It was great talking to you all!" The screen flickered out.

"Is she really a queen?" Kaito said after a moment of awkward silence.

Luna shook her head. "That's Serenity for you."

Yori giggled. "I guess under all the queenly exterior, she's still Usagi-chan!"

"No kidding," Kiyoko agreed. "But on to more important things. She said that we have to find someone we think might be Sailor Moon and shine our Sailor energies on her?"

"Like we did at that Dark Portal thing?" Kaito offered.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Kiyoko said. "Okay, now how do we find someone who might be Sailor Moon?"

The girls exchanged glances, and all said at the same time, "Bumu!"

"Oh my gosh!" Yori yelled. "Speaking of Bumu, we forgot to go get her!"

"Haha! Let's just leave her!" Kaito laughed.

"Okay!" Yori and Kiyoko agreed. "On second thought," Yori said, "if she's Sailor Moon, we probably shouldn't leave her."

"Yeah, okay," Kiyoko said in a falsely begrudging tone. "Of course, that's only if she hasn't already been run over by a car."

The other two laughed. "The world shall be saved by Sailor Pancake!" Yori shouted, throwing a fist into the air.


	10. The Princess Awakens

_A/N: Ok, so I went on hiatus for awhile, but I finally sat my butt down and forced myself to write. So here's chapter 10 at last!_

Chapter 10: The Princess Awakens

The bright light surrounding Chibi-Usa slowly faded as she came nearer to Earth. Finally, it disappeared altogether, and her feet touched the sandy ground of a deserted beach. She looked around, waiting for something to happen as her mother had said, but nothing did. She frowned and crossed her arms. "So, Mother was lying after all," she said, her red eyes narrowing.

She walked forward. Some invisible force tugged at her, drawing her to its source. "Fine then," Chibi-Usa spoke as she walked. "If that's how she wants to play, then I'll show her I _am_ entitled to become Sailor Moon, not some unknown sister of mine!"

Set with determination, she allowed the force to pull her towards it. The force drew her to the deep blue waters of the ocean. Taking a step out into the water, she found that rather than sinking, her foot rested on top of the water as though it were solid. She took another step, and another, until she was walking on top of the water. Waves rolled beneath her feet, gentle at first, but slowly becoming stronger as she came nearer to whatever was drawing her. Before long, Chibi-Usa could see an enormous black circle on the water's surface. Lightning shot out of it and above it, filling the sky with a dark storm that stretched on for miles around the circle.

Cautiously, she approached the circle, hesitation slowing her steps. She could sense that something was wrong, that she should turn back now while she still could, but still she kept going, moving forward until at last she reached the edge of the circle. She knelt down beside it, staring into the circle's depths.

Someone giggled just above her head. Looking up with a start, Chibi-Usa saw her mirror reflection smiling down at her, only this Chibi-Usa wore a black, elegant dress with a slit traveling up the side to her hip, and her red eyes twinkled with a dark power.

"Hello, Chibi-Usa," this darker Chibi-Usa said.

Chibi-Usa stood up, not taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I? I am Dark Lady," the woman replied. "I have come to help you."

"What do you mean, help me?" Chibi-Usa asked.

The woman, Dark Lady, reached out a hand to Chibi-Usa, gently stroking her face. "Oh, Chibi-Usa. My poor, dear Chibi-Usa," she whispered soothingly, holding Chibi-Usa's eyes with her own. "How terrible your family has been to you, forsaking you for a sister you never even knew about. How you must hate them."

"How do you know all this?" Chibi-Usa whispered, staring entranced at the woman.

"I know all that you know," Dark Lady replied. "I am your past, and I am your future."

"My past, and my future?" Chibi-Usa repeated. "I don't understand."

"You do not need to. Simply allow me to help you, and we will prove to everyone that you are the true Sailor Moon."

"You'll help me?" Chibi-Usa asked. Dark Lady nodded, smiling gently. "I want to prove to them that I am worthy," Chibi-Usa said.

Dark Lady grinned. "Then together, we shall prove it."

Dark Lady stepped towards Chibi-Usa, and a dark, black and red light shown around them. Dark Lady's form disappeared into Chibi-Usa's body. The pink-haired girl let out a cry of pain, her hands clutching her heart as her knees gave way beneath her. The light faded away, and she regained herself, standing once again. Her eyes narrowed at the black circle before.

She held out her hand, palm up, to the sky above the circle. "Beautiful darkness from the Earth's core," she began, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Release your true power, and revive for me a piece of the Black Crystal!" As she uttered this command, her voice raised to a shout.

The storm coming from the black circle seemed to increase tenfold. Lightning shattered the sky, flashing in the dark air. Something formed in the center of the circle, and slowly began to raise up. A black crystal, it's edges sharp and jagged, floated into the air above the circle, and into Chibi-Usa's outstretched hand.

A malevolent grin spread across her face as her fingers closed around the Black Crystal. "Now," she said, "I shall prove to the whole universe that _I_ was meant to become Sailor Moon. I will kill that false little bitch, my supposed sister, and I will take her place, as she tried to take mine."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that her?" Kiyoko said, pointing at something outside the window.

"Where?" Yori asked, her eyes searching for the blonde. She caught sight of a blob lying on the ground, getting stepped on. "Oh, never mind!"

Yori stopped the car, putting it in park. "So, who wants to get it?" Kiyoko asked.

Kaito rolled her eyes. "I'll go."

She climbed out of the car and walked over to the blonde girl lying face first on the pavement, and reached down, pulling the girl up by the ear. "Come on, Bumu-chan," Kaito said, dragging Bumu behind her to the car.

Kiyoko and Yori could hear Bumu screaming "Ow! Ow! Let go!" quite clearly, even with the windows closed. They exchanged glances, and burst out laughing at the poor girl's pain.

Kaito opened the door to the backseat and shoved Bumu into the middle before climbing in beside her. The girls had decided long ago that Bumu was not allowed to ride in the front seat. She might do something stupid, like covering the driver's eyes with her hands.

"Kaito, that hurt!" Bumu said, glaring at Kaito. She turned to Yori, and punched her hard in the arm. "Stupid Yori! It's all your fault!"

"Ow!" Yori cried, rubbing her arm. "What did I do?" She turned around, trying to punch Bumu back.

"Yori, no fighting," Kaito said, giving Yori a stern look.

"But she hit me!" Yori said, waving an accusing finger at Bumu. Kiyoko rolled her eyes. They were at it again.

Kaito punched Bumu hard in the arm. "Bumu! No hitting Yori!"

"Aww! You always gang up on me!" Bumu whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Would you guys shut up?" Kiyoko said before either of them could do anything else. "We need to get back to my house so we can discuss stuff."

"Oh yeah!" Yori said, remembering what they were supposed to be doing. "Okay! To Kiyoko's house!"

Once they arrived at Kiyoko's house, the four girls filed out of the car, Kiyoko carrying the Pirates of the Carribean bag now containing Luna once again. Bumu ran to the door, but the other three turned and headed in the opposite direction, walking down the subdivision street.

"Bumu, we're going to the playground," Kiyoko called back over her shoulder.

The blonde jumped, and hurried to catch up with the others. "Why are we going there?" she asked, running up to them.

"You'll see," Kiyoko said.

"But I wanna know now!" Bumu cried.

"Bumu, just shut up," Kiyoko said, shaking her head.

Bumu crossed her arms over her chest, pouting again, but did not say anything else.

When they had reached the playground and gone to the back where no one could see them from the street, Kaito, Yori, and Kiyoko stopped walking, and Bumu, who hadn't been paying attention, nearly ran into Yori.

"Okay. What now?" Kiyoko asked, looking to the other two for suggestions.

"Uh, I guess we transform?" Yori said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," the redhead agreed.

Behind them, Bumu looked confused. "Transform? What's that?" she asked.

"Bumu, go stand over there, and close your eyes," Kaito said, pushing Bumu away from them.

"Aww! Why do I have to close my eyes?" Bumu protested.

"Bumu, just do it," Kiyoko said.

"Meanies," Bumu muttered, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

The other three rolled their eyes, then turned serious once again. They took out their pens, each holding them up and shouting their transforming phrases. The flashes of light enveloped them, and then they stood in the grass in their sailor fuku.

"Why are you guys shouting Sailor Moon phrases? Can I open my eyes now?" Bumu asked from a few feet away.

"No!" the three Senshi shouted in unison.

"Okay, I guess now we just do like we did with the portal thingy?" Yori asked.

"Yeah," Kiyoko said.

The three walked up to Bumu, who remained oblivious, her eyes still closed. Holding out their hands, the girls focused their energies on the girl standing before them. Red, green, and purple lights shot out of their hands, enveloping the girl.

Bumu's body suddenly went rigid. Her eyes shot open, a deep, pupiless blue, staring straight ahead. A golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and a bright, white light shone out of it, nearly blinding the three Senshi who watched, staring in awe as their friend's appearance changed before their eyes. Her hair turned a blonde so pale it was nearly white, and grew so that it hung past her waist, held in a similar style as Sailor Moon's with two heart-shaped buns. Her clothes disappeared, and a sheer, pale orange dress flowed down her body. The white glow faded away, and she collapsed on the ground, slowly opening her eyes.

"It's her," Luna whispered, having come out of the bag to watch. "It's Princess Selenia."

* * *

_A/N: Bwa ha ha. Yay for the cheesiness..._


	11. The Moon Kingdom

_A/n: Gasp! After what...8 months I think? I finally updated! I wrote a note on my profile in regards to this story. You should read it. It's important. Anyways, shutting up now, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter after the long wait. I've recently been re-obsessed with Sailor Moon, so I should be able to get a lot more written soon as well._

Chapter 11: The Moon Kingdom

Diana walked into Shannon's room, where the teenager was packing her last few things into a blue duffel bag. "They're on their way," the gray cat said, sitting inside the doorframe.

Shannon forced the zipper closed on the overstuffed duffel bag, then sat down on the bed beside it. "I guess I should say goodbye to Mom, huh?" she said.

"Don't worry, Shannon," Diana said comfortingly. "I'm sure your mom will be just fine!"

Shannon sighed. "I guess," she replied. She stood up, slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder. "Well, let's go."

"I just contacted Diana," Luna said as she rejoined the three Senshi who were holding the struggling blond princess by the arms to keep her from running away.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to be Sailor Moon?" Selenia cried.

"Because," Saturn said, tightening her grip on the girl's arm. "If you don't, the world will be taken over by monsters and everyone will die."

"But it's not fair! I don't wanna be stupid Sailor Moon! And why do I have to be a princess and wear a dumb dress?" the blond continued to whine at the top of her lungs.

Luna gawked at the supposed "princess". "She's more like her mother than I thought," she muttered.

"Luna! Can you help us out, please?" Pluto asked.

Luna rolled her eyes, then leapt on Selenia, swiping the princess's face with her paw. Selenia stopped struggling. "Hey! What was that for?" she cried, glaring at the black cat.

Luna glared back. "That was for misbehaving, and if you don't compose yourself, I'll do it again, and next time I'll use my claws." She raised her claws threateningly. Selenia looked frightened and tried to back away.

"Now, are you going to behave?" Saturn asked. Selenia nodded dejectedly. "Good," Saturn said. She and the other Senshi released their friend's arms. "Now, we need to go get Jupiter, and then we're going to see Queen Serenity."

Pluto and Mars nodded. The three Senshi formed a circle, pushing a confused Selenia into the middle. Luna stood beside the princess while the girls activated their Sailor Teleport, and the five disappeared in a flash of light.

--

Jupiter stood on the front porch beside Diana, waiting for her companions. Inside, she could still hear her mother sobbing. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered. "I have to do this, for you, and for everyone."

"I'm sure she understands," Diana told Jupiter. "She just needs a little time."

Jupiter nodded. A moment later, a bright light shot down from the sky, and the other three Senshi, Luna, and Selenia appeared before them. Jupiter stepped off the porch to greet them.

"We have to hurry," Luna said, before any of them could speak. "The more time we waste, the more endangered Earth is. Introductions can wait."

The four Senshi nodded their understanding, and reformed the circle, taking hands with Selenia and the two cats in the center. "Sailor Teleport!" they shouted. The light shone around them once again, and their surroundings disappeared, to be replaced by a beautiful, lush garden in front of a silver palace.

"Lady Serenity! Mamo-sama!" Diana cried, bounding off in the direction of the palace while the five girls took in this new scene.

"Welcome to the Moon Kingdom girls, and you're true home, Princess Selenia," Luna said.

Selenia crossed her arms over her chest, poking her lip out in a pout, and did not reply.

"Come on, Seleni! You have to admit, it's pretty cool!" Pluto said, slapping the princess's back.

"I don't care. I'm from Earth, not some stupid moon," Selenia said.

"And this is our Princess," Saturn muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Now you know how I felt when the Queen was younger," Luna said.

"Hey! Who's the hot guy?" Mars cried, pointing towards the palace.

The girls looked over to where she was pointing, and saw King Mamoru and Queen Serenity walking towards them, followed closely by Diana. Saturn and Pluto gasped, and Saturn jumped behind Mars, clamping a hand over the redhead's mouth. "That's _King _Mamoru, and he's _married_! You can't just go around saying he's 'hot'!" she scolded under her breath.

Mars shook Saturn off of her. "Oops," she said. "But he's still hot."

Pluto slapped her forehead, and Jupiter and Saturn exchanged glances of hopelessness.

As the King and Queen neared the five girls, Serenity broke into a run. "Selenia!" she cried, throwing her arms around the orange princess. Selenia stumbled back, almost falling over. Serenity let go, smiling widely at her younger daughter. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Selenia backed up, throwing Serenity's arms off of her. "Go away," she said.

Serenity stared at her, a hurt look covering her face. "Seleni!" Pluto gasped.

"We're sorry, Your Highness!" Saturn cried. "She's still in shock. She doesn't really mean it!"

Serenity shook her head. "It's alright, I understand," she said. She smiled a little sadly at Selenia. "It is a hard destiny to accept. I had hoped to save you from it, but it seems, as my daughter, it's a fate that cannot be avoided."

"You aren't my mother," Selenia said. "My mother wouldn't send me away."

"What is she whining about now?" Pluto muttered.

"I think she's mad because the Queen sent her to Earth instead of letting her stay on the Moon Kingdom," Jupiter said.

"No way," Pluto said. "She wouldn't want to live on the Moon Kingdom. She hates it!"

"I think Jupiter might be right, actually," Saturn said. "And all this time, we thought she was just complaining about being Sailor Moon."

Serenity nodded. "I understand how you feel," she told Selenia. She held up her hand, revealing the Silver Crystal. "But right now, this isn't about you or me. This is about saving Earth, and you are the only one who can do it."

"Why can't your real daughter do it?" Selenia asked.

Serenity shook her head sadly. "Chibi-Usa is fated to be possessed by the consciousness of Black Lady the moment she steps foot on Earth. Already, she has probably been consumed by darkness. If we do not act quickly, planet Earth will cease to exist."

Selenia pursed her lips. "Oh, fine," she said, holding out her hand for the Crystal. "But I'm only doing it for Earth."

Serenity smiled, and passed the Silver Crystal on to her daughter, closing Selenia's fingers gently around it. "I know that you can do this," she said. She turned to the four Senshi. "The four of you must be strong as well." She walked up to Saturn, laying a hand on the girl's chest. "Saturn, you must strengthen your heart and your will, and be on guard always. This evil that has been appearing on Earth seems to draw all the evils of the past to it, and Mistress Nine and Pharaoh 90 were never truly defeated. They may seek your power." She turned to Pluto. "Pluto, I'm sure you know at least some of your power over time." Pluto nodded. "You must beware of using that, and never ever use Time Stop. That power will take your life, and I do not have the power to bring you back."

Pluto swallowed, looking frightened, and nodded. "Okay," she said.

Serenity turned to the other two. "Jupiter, Mars, the two of you must use your strengths to protect your friends. They will be depending on you, especially since all of you are not united." With this, she looked at Luna. "Luna, there is no more time to search for the remaining Senshi. You must rely on Artemis to do the rest for now. You and Diana must take care of these girls." The two cats nodded.

"I will return you to Earth now, so you can conserve your energy for when you really need it," Serenity said. "Be careful, all of you."

"We will," Saturn said.

Queen Serenity held her arms up, and the familiar light surrounded them, and they returned to Earth.

The five girls stared at each other as the light faded. Jupiter set her duffle bag, which she had been carrying the entire time, on the ground and sat down on it. "So, I don't know about you guys, but all of a sudden, I feel like a ton of extra weight just got put on our shoulders," she said.

The other girls nodded, and Luna stepped forward, facing them. "That's because it has," she said. She glanced at Selenia. "Fortunately, we can awaken Sailor Moon now, but I don't know how much good it will do. The danger Earth is in just increased by tenfold because of Chibi-Usa."

"Man, this sucks," Pluto groaned. "Stupid Chibi-Usa."

"More importantly," Saturn said, "can you transform now, Bumu?" She turned to Selenia, who held up the crystal in her hand.

Selenia shrugged. "I don't know."

"Dummy. You have to try," Mars said.

"Just focus on the crystal, and shout the words that come into your mind," Luna explained.

While her companions watched with bated breath, Selenia held up the Mystical Silver Crystal. "Moon Shining Power! Makeup!" she shouted.

The Crystal shimmered briefly, and then a blinding orange light shot out of it, coming down to envelope Selenia in it. Her body glowed with the light, hovering in the air, and a Sailor fuku appeared on her body. The light faded away, leaving the now Sailor Moon to stare in amazement at her new appearance. Orange and blue heart-shaped ornaments decorated the two buns of her hair, and two skirts, one orange, the other light blue, hung from the leotard-like suit.

"Yay! It's Sailor Moon!" Pluto cried, throwing a fist into the air excitedly.

"Well, at least this is one good thing," Luna commented, and Diana nodded her agreement.


	12. Enter Black Lady

_A/n: It's so nice to be writing in this story again, even if I'm not particularly happy with the way it's turned out. I'm hoping to try and fix some of that in the next chapters, and I'm also thinking Part 1 of this story will be done at around Chapter 20, maybe a little more. After that, I'll probably start working on the rewrite, since Part 1 ends at a relatively good stopping point._

Chapter 12: Enter Black Lady

"Okay, I guess you're staying in here Shannon," Kiyoko said, pushing open the door to the guest room. Kiyoko's parents had decided at the last minute that the girls were too young to be in an apartment alone, so instead they had agreed to let Shannon live in their house. Shannon followed her into the room, setting her duffel bag down on the bed's yellow coverlet.

"Hey, guys! You have to come see this!" Yori called from the living room in the front of the house.

Kiyoko and Shannon looked at each other and shrugged, heading into the living room where Yori was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. "What is now, Yori?" Kiyoko asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana looked up at Kiyoko's voice, and jumped down from her place beside Luna on the couch to come over to the girls. "They're going to give an announcement about the schools," the young gray feline said.

"Oh crap. I hope we don't have to go back to school anytime soon," Kiyoko said.

"Me too," Shannon agreed.

"Can we use our powers to kill them if they open schools back?" Yori asked, turning around to face the others.

Luna glared at her. "Absolutely not," she said sternly. "I'd rather you didn't have to go back as well, but if you have to, then we'll just have to deal with it."

"Is this it?" Shannon asked, pointing to the TV.

The others quieted and turned to the screen, on which a man was now talking. "We were informed yesterday afternoon that all schools will be reopening as of tomorrow," the man said. "In response to many outraged parents who are concerned that with the ever continuing appearances of alien creatures their children will not be safe away from home, the President has assured us that police officers will be posted at all of the schools to protect our country's precious children…"

At this point, the girls stopped listening. "Aw, man. This sucks," Yori said.

"I can't believe they really think police officers are going to be able to do anything against youma. I mean, no offense to them, but they're still just regular humans," Kiyoko snorted.

"Well, girls, that's why you're here," Luna said matter of factly.

"What about other schools, though?" Shannon asked. "We can't protect the entire country."

"Actually, Diana and I have already taken that into consideration," Luna replied, "but it seems that almost all of the youma have been appearing in Georgia and at that one beach in Florida. We could 

be wrong, but we think it may be that whoever is causing this is aware of the Senshi's location, and may be targeting you."

"Well, that would explain a lot," Kiyoko said.

"Yes. It's worrisome, though," Luna said. "If this person knows your location, they might also know your identity, and that would be bad."

"If that was so, wouldn't they have attacked us directly?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe so. As I said, it's only a guess," Luna agreed. She stood up, stretched, then hopped onto the floor. "In any case, I think that tomorrow we should begin investigating that area near your house, Shannon."

"I thought we weren't going to do that until we found all of the Senshi," Kiyoko commented.

"You remember what Queen Serenity said," Luna told her. "And as of now, that's our only lead. We have Moon and Mars now, so it should be fine."

Yori jumped up. "Let's call Bumu and Kaito and let them know!" she cried, running towards the phone.

"Oh, that reminds me," Luna said. "I have a gift for you from the Queen."

Yori stopped mid-dial and hung up the phone. "What present?" she asked.

Luna's crescent began to glow, and five cell phones dropped out of it. The three girls stared at the phones. "Um…cell phones?" Kiyoko asked after a moment.

"Not just any cell phones. With these cell phones, you can take a picture of any person, and disguise yourself as that person," Luna explained. "Plus, we need a way to keep in contact with one another. Diana and I can use our trackers to call you if we need to."

Yori, Kiyoko, and Shannon picked up a phone, and held them up, still staring at them. "Ooh, I want to try," Yori said. She held the phone up to Kiyoko and clicked the camera button. There was a bright flash, and then Kiyoko screamed.

Yori ran into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Kiyoko's face stared back at her. "That's so cool!" she yelled. "Why didn't you give us these earlier?"

"Yori, this is not the time to be playing," Kiyoko muttered.

"But it's so cool!" Yori said, coming out of the bathroom again. "Look, I'm you!"

Kiyoko cringed. "Please, change back," she begged.

"Um…" Yori said, looking at the phone. "I don't know how." She grinned apologetically, and Kiyoko rolled her eyes.

"Just do the same as you would if you were in your Sailor form," Luna said. Yori obeyed, and a moment later she had returned to her original self.

"Thank God," Kiyoko muttered.

"I'll let you give Kaito and Bumu theirs tomorrow," Luna said.

"Hey, Shannon, will you even be able to go to school with us?" Yori asked.

"Oh yeah, she isn't registered, is she?" Kiyoko said.

"Hmm," Luna pondered, "well, I guess Shannon and Diana can keep an eye on things while the rest of you are in school. And I'll be going to school with you."

"I can handle that," Shannon said.

"Duh. You don't have to go to school. Lucky," Yori said.

--

"Alright," Luna said, hopping out of Kiyoko's car as she pulled into the parking lot and opened the car door. "I'm going to stay out of sight for the day, and I'll meet you back here once school gets out. Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah," Kiyoko said.

"Okay. If anything happens, I'll contact you."

"Right," Kiyoko agreed. "I'll keep it on vibrate, and I'll tell the others too."

Just as she said this, Yori pulled into the parking space beside hers and hopped out. Kaito and Bumu climbed out of the car as well. "Hi Kiyoko, hi Luna. I gave Kaito and Bumu a ride today," Yori said.

"We see that," Kiyoko replied.

"Kiyoko! Yori and Kaito made me go back to school! It's not fair!" Bumu whined. She threw herself onto the redhead.

"Get off of me," Kiyoko said, throwing the blond off. The four girls started to walk to class. "We didn't want to come to school either, but we have to. Yori, you gave them their phones, right?"

"Yep," Yori said.

"Okay, good." The girls walked into the homeroom building, then stopped. "Okay," Kiyoko said. "Everyone keep your phones on vibrate, just in case, and I'll see you after homeroom."

The girls agreed, and waved as they went to their separate homerooms.

Bumu stared at the new pen that hung on a string around her neck. Luna had used her powers to shrink the Silver Crystal to a smaller size so she could attach it on top of the pen. The bell rang, and Mrs. Thompson closed the door.

--

"Alright, everyone, settle down," the homeroom teacher said, walking up to the front of the class. The students quieted and took their seats. "I want to welcome everybody back," Mrs. Thompson began, "and I'm going to go over a few things that will be a little different at school now."

Bumu grew bored almost immediately, pulled her notebook out of her backpack and started to work on one of her many stories, using her new pen to write with. The sounds of exclamations from the students around her drew her back to reality, and she looked up to see a girl with two pink, pointed buns coming into the room.

"Excuse me," the girl said to Mrs. Thompson. "I got a little lost, but I think this is where I'm supposed to be."

"Oh, are you Rini?" Mrs. Thompson asked, eyeing the girl's neon colored hair.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, I see." Mrs. Thompson turned to the class. "Um, everyone, this is Rini Muun. She's a new student who just transferred here. This is her first day, so please be nice to her. Um, you may go sit over there." Mrs. Thompson pointed to a seat diagonal to Bumu's, and the girl nodded and went to it.

Bumu returned to her notebook, scribbling away. As Rini sat down, her eyes fell on Bumu's pen, and she paused for a moment before sitting. She leaned over to Bumu. "Hi," she said. "I'm Rini."

Bumu looked up and smiled. "I'm Bumu!" she said.

"I like your pen. Where'd you get it?"

"Luna gave it to me!" Bumu replied.

Rini blinked at the blond. "Luna?" she said. "Is that a friend of yours?"

"Um, something like that," Bumu said, realizing what she had said without thinking.

Rini sat back in her seat, and stared at her desk top. Her red eyes narrowed, and a smirk appeared across her face. "So, I've found you already," she whispered.

"What was that, Miss Muun?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

Rini looked up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Thompson," she said. "I feel like I'm about to throw up."

Mrs. Thompson looked horrified. "Well, please, hurry to the bathroom then!"

"Thank you," Rini said. She stood up, and hurried out of the room.

"Hmph. I can't believe how easy that was," the pink-haired girl said, once she reached the hallway. "What an idiot of a sister I have, to be so careless with her identity. I can tell already that she's not suited to be Sailor Moon. I'm the only one who can be the successor to that title."

As she approached the entrance to the building, a police officer grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. "Excuse me, young lady. Where do you think you're going?" he said.

The girl turned around to face him, putting a falsely sweet smile on her face. "I'm sorry, officer," she said. "I wasn't feeling well, so I was just going to the clinic."

"Do you have a pass from your teacher?" the officer asked. The girl looked confused, and he shook his head, pulling out a pen and notebook. "Alright, I'm going to need to get your name, and then you'll have to go back to class."

Her smile faded. "You want my name?" she asked. She laughed, and held out her hand. A dark mass formed around it, entering into the man's chest. The police officer began to cough, clutching his chest, and collapsed onto the ground. "You may call me Black Lady." She turned around, tossing her hair, and walked out of the building.

_A/n: The cell phones are a combination of the phones from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (the live action version), and the transforming pen thingy that Moon has in the anime and I think the manga too. I had fun with Yori's reaction. "'Look! I'm Kiyoko!'" XD_


	13. The Dark Senshi

_A/n: Yay! Chapter 13! It scares me that I had so much fun writing this chapter...oh well. Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: The Dark Senshi

Yellow tape surrounded the Performing Arts Center, to keep students out. Recently, there had been rumors of monsters seen going in and out of the building, and the school wasn't about to take any chances. Police officers had been stationed all around the building as well, just in case. They had been easily taken care of.

Black Lady ducked under the tape, and walked into the lifeless, shadowy building. Her footsteps echoed loudly on the linoleum floor. She walked into the dark theater room, normally reserved for the drama class and performances. The only light came from the stage, casting an eerie glow on the dark red cushioned seats. He sat in the front row, the man who had found her not long after she had come to Earth and discovered her. As she approached him, he stood up to face her. He still wore the brown business suit, neatly pressed, his blond hair combed neatly and parted to the side. He smiled as she stopped before him.

"Contacting me already?"

She smirked. "That fool of a girl was easier to find than I thought," she replied.

He chuckled, a deep, throaty laugh. "I suppose you'll be wanting some youma to assist you." Before she could reply, he held up his right hand. A gold ring gleamed on his index finger, and a smooth, small dark green stone was set into it. Dark energy surrounded the finger, shooting out into the air before him, cutting an electrically charged black hole in the empty space. It grew, stretching out, until it was big enough for several creatures to come through it.

"I'm sure you will use it well," he said.

"I will."

He turned around, walking to the stage. His body levitated into the air, and he stepped onto the stage, and walked to the back of it, disappearing through the exit. The dark portal crackled beside her, waiting for youma to find it and enter Earth's realms. She turned and walked away. The Senshi would make their move soon, now. She must be ready.

--

Luna almost jumped at the sudden strong force of dark energy. The tracker beeped loudly, and she looked at it. As she had thought, a dark portal had opened up on the campus. She quickly dialed Kiyoko's cell. This called for immediate action, before youma started to run rampant on the campus.

Kiyoko felt the cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She frowned. Homeroom wasn't even over yet, and already something had happened? This was not getting off to a good start. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Amaury?" Mr. Gunn said.

"May I use the restroom?"

Mr. Gunn glanced at the clock on his wall. "Hurry back. Homeroom ends in five minutes."

Kiyoko jumped out of her seat and hurried out of the classroom. The phone was still vibrating. She quickly pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Kiyoko, a dark portal has appeared in the Performing Arts Center," Luna said.

"Alright," Kiyoko said. "I'll contact the others and have them meet up behind the school, so we won't get seen by anyone."

"Hurry," Luna said, and then the call cut off.

Kiyoko quickly dialed the other three, hoping they would be smart enough to make up an excuse to leave class and answer. Fortunately, they all did, and she gave them the message, also adding to make sure they didn't get caught by any teachers or police officers.

Luna, Kaito, and Yori arrived almost immediately after Kiyoko. "Where's the idiot?" Kiyoko asked, looking around for Bumu. Kaito and Yori shrugged.

Kiyoko sighed and shook her head. "She'd better not have gotten caught."

"Guys!" a voice called behind them.

The three girls turned around to see the blond running up as quickly as she could. "There was a police officer, and he tried to get me, so I had to run into the bathroom and climb out the window so he wouldn't catch me! It was scary!" she cried.

Kaito wacked Bumu in the back of the head. "Dummy," she said.

"Ow!" Bumu whined, poking her lip out.

"Never mind, let's just hurry up and transform and head over to the PAC," Kiyoko said.

The girls nodded, and they pulled out their pens. "Moon Shining Power!" "Mars Shining Power!" "Pluto Shining Power!" "Saturn Shining Power!"

Lights engulfed them, and their clothes changed to the Sailor suits. "Okay, let's go," Saturn said.

They heard a loud laugh behind them, and the Senshi turned around. A pink-haired girl stepped out from behind the building beside them. Pluto, Saturn, and Luna jumped into fighting stances.

"Chibi-Usa!" Luna gasped.

The pink-haired girl laughed again, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe how ridiculously easy it was to find you," she said. "And now, I know your true identities as well."

"Chibi-Usa what—?" Luna began, and then stopped, narrowing her eyes. "No, you're Black Lady aren't you?"

"My, my. What a bright little kitten," Black Lady said. "Tell me, what gave it away?"

"Wait a minute!" Moon cried, waving a gloved finger at Black Lady. "That's Chibi-Usa? But she's Rini!"

The other three Senshi turned to gape at her. "Rini?" Saturn repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! She's student in my homeroom!" Moon replied.

"And you didn't do anything?" Saturn and Pluto cried.

"But-but! I haven't watched Sailor Moon since fifth grade! How was I supposed to know?" Moon retorted.

"The pink horns didn't give it away?" Saturn said angrily.

Mars wacked the blond in the back of the head again. "You idiot."

Moon turned on Mars. "You didn't know either!" she said.

Mars shrugged. "So? I never watched Sailor Moon. Not enough hot guys."

Black Lady laughed again, drawing their attention back to her. She moved her hand to her hip. "You're all idiots, aren't you?" she said. She shrugged, reaching for the silver chain hanging around her neck. "No matter. I'll take care of you quickly enough."

"Girls! Be on guard!" Luna said.

The four Senshi took fighting stances, watching Black Lady carefully. "Don't think you'll be able to beat the four of us so easily! Even if Sailor Moon is a complete idiot, with all our powers combined, we'll take care of you!" Pluto cried heroically, pointing at Black Lady. Mars and Saturn rolled their eyes at the queen of cheesy speeches.

"Hmph," Black Lady said. "Don't think you're the only one with the powers of a Senshi." She pulled out the chain, revealing a jagged black crystal. She held the crystal up, and shouted, "Black Crystal Power! Makeup!"

Dark bolts of energy surrounded her body, transforming her clothes into a black Sailor fuku, the skirt, boots and gloves lined with dark pink. The crystal starred out into a black pendant and hung on the dark pink bow. "I am Sailor Black Moon," the dark Senshi said as the energy disappeared. She pointed at Sailor Moon. "I am the true successor to the Moon's power, not that little fool of an imposter." She held her hand up, and a long, black wand appeared in her hand.

"Quick! Before she attacks!" Luna said.

Saturn, Pluto, and Mars moved in, shouting their attacks and sending them towards Black Moon, while Sailor Moon stood lamely and watched, unsure what to do. Black Moon smirked, and held up her 

wand to meet the Senshi's attacks. With a swing of her wand, she cut through the attacks, and they disappeared harmlessly around her.

"Not good enough," Black Moon said.

"Sailor Moon, you have to summon the Crescent Moon Wand, and then the rest of you add your powers to her wand. If you do that, she should be able to defeat Black Moon," Luna told them.

"O-okay," Moon said hesitantly. She held her hand up, trying to focus on summoning the wand, hoping it would work. The pink and gold wand appeared in her hand, and she jumped up and down, waving it wildly around. "Yea! I did it! I did it!"

"Ok, just calm down so we can attack," Saturn said. She, Pluto, and Mars held their hands out toward the wand, starting to shine their powers to it.

"Cursed Moon Binding!" Black Moon shouted. She pointed her wand at Saturn, Pluto, and Mars, sending a dark wave towards them. The wave hit them, knocking them backwards. The three Senshi cried out in pain as it hit them and their bodies smashed into the ground. They tried to stand up, but their bodies would not move.

"That attack will immobilize you for at least five minutes," Black Moon said. She turned to Sailor Moon, who was staring frightened at the frozen bodies of her friends, tears in her eyes. Black Moon pointed her wand at her sister. "That should be plenty of time to take care of you." She raised the wand up.

"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" Luna cried.

Moon turned just in time to see dark energy coming towards her. She screamed, flinging herself out of the way. Black Moon laughed.

"Not bad. How much can you dodge?"

"You have to use your attack!" Luna said. "Just shout the words in your head!"

Sailor Moon turned to face Black Moon, holding her own wand up over her head. She opened her mouth, but energy hit her in the stomach, knocking her back.

"Too slow," Black Moon said. She sent another wave of energy toward the blond, who struggled to roll out of the way just before it hit her.

"Sailor Moon, hold on!" Luna cried. She ran to some nearby bushes, ducking under them so Black Moon couldn't see her, and pulled out the tracker. She quickly called Diana's tracker.

The gray cat answered almost immediately. "Mom, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Diana, you and Shannon have to hurry over here. Sailor Moon and the others are in danger," Luna told her.

"Okay. We'll be there soon," Diana said. The screen blinked off.

"I just hope it's soon enough," Luna whispered to herself. She ran back out of the bushes, to see Moon standing out of breath, facing Sailor Black Moon. She raised up her Crescent Wand to try and attack again, and again her attack was interrupted.

"As I thought, you're completely useless without the other Senshi," Black Moon said. "You can't even get one attack in. You aren't suited to be Sailor Moon."

"I don't care! I have to try!" Sailor Moon called back.

Black Moon raised her wand up. "I wonder how much more you can endure," she said, shooting another blast of energy at the struggling blond.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna cried as the energy hit the girl. Black Moon raised her wand for another attack. "You can't!" the feline cried, leaping into the air at the pink-haired girl.

Black Moon raised her arm up, knocking the black cat back. "Stay out of this, Luna," she said. "It has nothing to do with you."

"You can't do this!" Luna cried, standing up shakily. "This is why the Queen didn't want you to come to Earth! It was for your own sake!"

"What do you know?" Black Moon retorted. Angry tears wavered in her eyes. She held her wand up, pointing it at the cat. "I'll make you shut up, if I have to." Dark energy crackled around the wand.

"Gale Torrent!" a familiar voice shouted. A tornado spun at the dark Senshi, hitting her from behind and knocking her onto the ground. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter cried.

Moon raised her Crescent Moon Wand above her head. "Shimmering Moonlight Rain!" she shouted. A golden glow surrounded the wand, and white lights began to shimmer out of it, shooting towards Black Moon.

Black Moon pushed herself up weakly. "That won't be enough to take care of me, fools."

"Then how about all five of us together?" Saturn shouted.

Black Moon looked up to see the other three standing, ready to fight. She frowned, and jumped backwards, landing on top of the building. "Very well. I will retreat for now, but don't think you've seen the last of me," she said. She turned and ran off.


End file.
